Perfectly Imperfect
by LittleMissFandom
Summary: Are werewolves the only supernatural creatures living in Beacon Hills? According to Derek, yes. But she's something all new. Isaac/oc
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction, so bear with me if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's actors (Though I might like to)

Isaac was walking through the woods all alone. It was cold, as usual. The woods were disturbingly silent. Then a twig snapped.

"Hello?" a female vioce called out, "Is anyone there?" The distress and fear was obvious in her slightly wavering voice

He could now hear her footfalls. She was either very clumsy and heavy, or she was injured. Isaac stayed quiet though, he didn't know if she was bait.

"Please!" she said frantically. Then she fell, her body landing in a relativly samall crevice between a tree and large rock.

Time passed and she moved to sit with her back against the tree. Isaac was hidden in a cluster of trees near her.

"I know you're there. I can smell you." She said the last part quieter.

Isaac, still skeptical, slowly stepped out of the trees. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You were standing five feet from me. And you don't smell like dirt and animal crap." She said, looking up at him. "You aren't the shortest thing ever either. Your head was moving the branches over there. I could see you." She pointed to a chunk of leafy branches.

Isaac nodded and gave her a once over. She had fiery red hair and a dirt streaked face. He noticed trails cut into the dirt. 'Tear tracks?' he wondered to himself. Her legs were stretched out of front of her. Her right ankle was visibly twisted into an odd angle.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

"I tripped while I was walking home." It would've been believable, if her heartbeat hadn't skipped.

But he pretended that she hadn't lied and nodded once again. She tried to stand, puttingno pressure on her right side. AS she straightened her posture the best she could, she gritted her teeth.

'Need some help?" he offered

Her leg wobbled before she nodded. Isaac wrapped an arm around her back. One of her arms rested on his shoulders. She told him the directions to her house. They hobbled in conviniently, so Isaac stopped ad carried her instead. They reached a pretty nice two-story house a little while later.

"Thanks for helping me…" she trailed off, waiting for him to say his name.

"Isaac." He told her

"Thank you Isaac. I'm forever in your debt. And, I'm Kara." She said as he set her down on the porch.

"You're welcome." Then he turned and left.

Kara limped into the house and flinched at her parents yelling at her. She stumbled into her bedroom, where she wrapped her ankle and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Isaac went to school. He went to his classes and did his work. Until chemistry, that is. He despised chemistry.

"Alright, since half of you utterly suck at chemistry and the other half is passing, everyone has to have a partner for the next few weeks. Today is your only day to catch up on notes." Mr. Harris glared at the class and handed out papers.

Isaac's paper had his grade, a 'D', and a name. Carson. He looked around and saw only one person without a partner. He took her his books to her table. When he turned to her, his eyes met naturally gold ones. He was more interested in the bruising around his partner's eye.

"Hello stranger." She said and her voice jogged his memory.

"Hey." He replied

"So, what do you need help with?" she pulled her binder out of her bag.

"Everything, to be honest." He admitted, opening his own binder.

"Do you have all the notes?" she crossed her legs.

"Probably not." He mumbled

"Copy these then." She said as she slid her notes over to him.

"Seriously?" he looked at her.

She'd already gotten out a sheet of paper and was doodling. He shrugged and started to copy her notes.

Once he got most of the notes copied, class was almost over. Kara's paper was littered with doodles and she was chewing on her pen.

"Having fun?" he asked

"Yeah, how are you coming on those notes?" she glanced at him.

"I'm almost done." He said as he continued to write.

"Good, you should organize your binder too." She braided her red hair as she talked.

"You all need to begin to clean up your stuff. The bell will ring soon and I don't want your worthless books here." Mr. Harris said

Kara held her phone out to Isaac. She rolled her eyes at his confusion.

"Put your number in." she told him

"Why?" he took it from her hand

"So you can't get the rest of the notes and such." She gave him a small smile and put her notes away. He did as she said and put his books away. The bell rang just as he gave her phone back.

She limped to her locker and got out some painkillers. The bathroom was empty, Kara took them in there. Her eye was darker than it was when she left. She applied more cover up to her face and went to lunch.

Carson ate lunch alone in the hall, like she did every day. She waited for the unavoidable phone call she got every day. When her phone rang she picked it up.

"Hello Derek."

A/N: I was up until 2 am writing this, so can I pretty please with sugar (or splenda if you're diabetic) on top have a review or a few? Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It took a lot longer to write this one and I don't really know why. It might be kinda stupid, but please be gentle because this is my first fanfiction. I'll try to update again soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters or actors.

* * *

Kara walked into calculus, jittery to get out of school. She wanted to just skip the rest of the day, but she had a test that would be very annoying to have to make up. As she worked the problems, her mind wandered to the lunchtime phone call and she chewed on her bottom lip.

After she bubbled in the last answer, she handed her test in. Kara asked for permission to go to the bathroom. She packed up all of her homework and walked out the front doors of the school. Her combat boots thumped against the cool pavement as she limped away from campus.

"I thought I told you to stay in school." Derek's voice came out of nowhere

"I thought I told you to stop materializing out of nowhere and scaring me." Kara mimicked his tone

"I didn't listen." He smiled sarcastically at her.

"Whatever." Kara bumped her shoulder against his side.

"Why are you limping?"

"I tripped and hurt my ankle."

"And why are you lying to me?" Derek stopped her

"Just drop it." She pleaded with him

"Fine, but we're going to discuss th- Who the hell gave you a black eye?"

"Please, Derek, can we not do this here? The house would be much better."

"I want the whole truth. From the beginning."

"Alright, just… help me. And when we have that talk, don't treat me like I'm a clueless victim." Kara's ankle was giving out on her

"Okay, I won't." Derek gave her a piggy back ride to his car. The ride to the house was nearly silent.

When they arrived at the Hale house, they made their way inside. Kara was dumped onto the couch.

"Alright, spill it." Derek stood in front of her

She took a deep breath and told Derek everything.

* * *

Isaac had looked for Kara everywhere before he had to rush to lacrosse practice.

"Where the hell is Jarvis?!" coach Finstock yelled.

"Who's that?" Stiles asked

"One of the best damn lacrosse players I've ever seen."

"Why isn't he ever here?" Stiles was challenging him

"Jarvis has a serious problem with attendance and isn't even on the team."

"Okay then."

Around halfway through Scott McCall's streak of attacking players, a short figure cut in front of Danny. He didn't seem to really mind though, given how aggressive Scott was being. This player, adorned with the number thirteen, sprinted with the ball and dodged the speedy goal keeper. He shot and circled back around to take on the fast and now furious Scott. He flipped Scott him over and pinned Scott's shoulders to the ground. This agile player leaned to the goalkeeper's ear and said something.

He stood up and walked to the far side of the bleachers. Danny was taken down, like most people. The it was Isaac's turn.

Isaac ran and collided with Scott, landing in a crouched position, his eyes glowing a florescent yellow. Looking up at Scott was like looking in a mirror. Their glowing eyes bored into each other until the whistle blew.

There were officers marching down the field. "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." He begged

Number thirteen stood and talked to the coach. "While I have a chat with the sheriff, Jarvis would like to say something."

Jarvis gestured for everyone to join him near the bleachers. He reached up and removed his helmet, but instead of a strong male's face being underneath the cage, as everyone expected, dark red hair tumbled down and the _very_ female player smiled a crooked smile. "Surprised?"

The bruised around her eye was darker than it was earlier. Isaac stepped forward slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. Kara fiddled with her lacrosse stick.

"How do we know that you didn't just set that up with McCall?" Jackson pushed

"How about this; you all individually come at me and I'll prove it." She said, tucking her hair back into her helmet.

Jackson was up first. He ran at her with his stick forward and Kara knocked the wind out of him with it. Then she asked for any more volunteers. Nobody wanted to, so she went over to Isaac.

"So, are you free for tutoring this afternoon?" she asked

He opened his mouth to say "Yes," but was cut off by sheriff Stilinski.

"I'll call you later okay?" she squeezed his hand

"Okay." He was terrified

Kara started to walk across the field. As she walked, she said something quietly , knowing he could hear her. "I know that you aren't a monster and you didn't do it. You have to be very careful though. I'm worried about you." Her words were punctuated with the slam of the locker room door.

Kara changed and went straight home. Everyone in the neighborhood knew what was happening after they heard the yelling begin. Kara's pained whimpers could put a sick and hungry puppy to shame. She didn't cry though, she refused to cry. They couldn't know how weak she actually was. They couldn't figure out what hurt her most.

Eventually he grew bored of hitting and kicking her. He dragged her by her hair to the filing cupboard. It was hollowed out for the purpose of being used as Kara's own personal hell-in-a-box. Her broken, battered, and bloody body was stuffed inside, before it was locked.

Blood collected in the deep, dug out claw marks. She tried to find where she was bleeding from. The lock jiggled as it was unlocked. She tried to find something to hang onto so she wouldn't have to face him. But he grabbed her hair again and managed to pull her out of the cupboard.

"Please, dad, no!" her scream echoed through the house.

* * *

A/N: The end of this was hard to write. Writing is hard. May I please have a review or a few? It'll help a lot. Does anyone even read this story?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or (sadly) any of its actors.

A/N: School starts soon, so there might be random update dates. Sorry. I gave you guys a long one though. There's lots of dialogue and there's a certain something I think will strike your interest. And I would like to thank Moonyong98 for reviewing and being my only reviewer so far. If something confuses you or I get something wrong, please give me a review and tell me. You should review anyways ;). And tell me your brilliant ideas. And I understand that my stupid new computer was autocorrecting last chapter so I'm really sorry about that.

* * *

Several unpleasant hours later, Kat was her wounds. She stumbled along to the police station. It was getting dark and she was running seriously low on time.

"Hi." The officer at the front desk said, leaning against the desk

"Hello." She let all of her worry seep into her voice

"How can I help you?"

"Can I please see Isaac Lahey?"

I don't know….he's got some serious charges. What's you relation to him?"

"He's my best friend. Please, I can help him."

"How?"

"He has a serious problem with small spaces. And I was with him the night he supposedly murdered his father."

"Fine. If anyone catches you, though, you snuck back there."

"Thank you!" Kat hurried to the cell number that she was given.

Isaac was sitting quietly in his holding cell, glaring angrily at the full moon. Light footsteps drew his attention away from the moon. Kat was standing in front of his door, only a foot away at the most, making it the only thing separating them. He didn't miss the dreadful smell of blood, but he was far more distracted by another scent in the room.

"Hey Isaac." Her soft, smooth voice rang through his ears

"You shouldn't be here." He said, attempting to focus.

"Tough. I told you that I'd call and I meant it. I don't see your phone around here anywhere, so I was right when I thought you wouldn't have it. This is the next closest thing." She took a small step forward.

"I'm dangerous." Isaac mused, taking a step back.

"I know. I don't care." She took yet another step forward.

"You need to leave." He felt the moon start to change him

"I'm not going anywhere." Kat shrugged and winced when she scratched the back of her head

"Go!" he all but yelled

"I'm staying with you. You can't stop me."

They both grew quiet as the full moon rose in the pitch dark sky. Isaac lied on the cot and tried to get some sleep. Kat sang a lullaby to him and lied on the freezing cold floor in front of his holding cell.

As her soft voice lulled him to sleep, the transformation began. It was painful, but he remained on the uncomfortable cot. Kat was sleepy and resorted to humming as she too started to doze off. The amount to self control and restraint they both had was remarkable. Isaac refrained from breaking the door and leaving, and Kat refrained from letting Isaac go free. An officer poked his head into the room, and, upon seeing to hardly awake girl on the floor, consulted his fellow officer up front.

"Is she allowed to be back there?"

"Probably not, but she got him to settle down and go to sleep." She sipped her coffee. Her coworker agreed with her and walked away.

* * *

A decoy cop opened Isaac's cell from the sheriff's office. AS he walked down the hall, Stiles tried to stop him. He covered the teenager's mouth and dragged him to the cell room with him. They were both surprised to see the tangled mass of dark red hair on the floor. The sleeping girl was dragged across the floor and off to the side carelessly. What neither of the males noticed was the girl's eyes open.

Isaac, now fully transformed, charged at the hunter in disguise. He bashed the man's head against the wall. Stiles recognized the ginger on the ground and pulled her against the wall with him. He wrapped his arms around her while he ducked to shield his face and her vital organs. She fought against him and tried to reach for Isaac.

Derek's growly roar sent Isaac curling up against the wall. Kat finally got out of Stiles' grip and crawled over to an extremely frightened Isaac. She didn't say anything; she just looked at and observed Isaac for a moment. Then her ears perked up and she turned to Derek.

"Go. Take him somewhere safe. I'll walk home." She said and stood, whimpering when she put weight on her ankle

"Be careful." Was his only warning before he took Isaac away.

Stiles stood and dusted himself off. Kat went to pick up her discarded shoes. A stabbing sensation in her left foot drew her attention to the floor. She stared at the destroyed syringe that had wolfsbane spilling out of the shards of glass, which was situated under her bare foot. She frantically tried to remove the shards.

Her body began to convulse and spasm as she hit the cold, hard floor. The last thing that she heard was Stiles begging her to open her eyes and talk to him. In her head, memories played like movies.

_"You idiot! You can't even run right!" her siblings yelled in unison as they dragged her away from the house._

_ "I don't want to leave her! Don't make me leave her!" Kat screamed, fighting against the older kids._

_ "You have to! You're eight now, you should be able to understand that she's dead!" her brother, Jordan, threw her over his shoulder_

_ "She's not! I saw her, she got up!" Kat screamed and writhed in Jordan's arms_

_ "Shut up before I make you!" Alice, her sister, threatened _

_ Tears only streamed down Kat's face as a pair of piercing electric blue eyes shone through the dark trees. Jordan was taken down by the creature and Kat was thrown to the ground, her back and chest bleeding heavily. Her vision was blurring, but she ran with Alice, she ran until her feet bled. Then she ran some more._

The memory made a wave of fear and agony race down her body. Then another memory played this one later in life.

_She walked through Beacon Hills High School. It was her first day of freshman year. Kat thought that she'd be invisible, just like in middle school. She was so horribly wrong._

_ "Look at that, little Jarvis thought she could just walk right past us." Lydia Martin called to her clique of girls_

_ "Please leave me alone." Kat said quietly_

_ "No." Lydia laughed a fake, high pitched laugh_

_ Kat tried to push and walk past Lydia and her group of fake popular girls, she couldn't. They shoved her back. Eventually she stopped trying and stared at Lydia. Lydia grew bored of just stopping Kat from getting to her locker. She knocked her books from her hands, and while the redhead was gathering up her books, her sleeve dropped. Her prominent scars were visible to the whole hallway._

_ "What a freak!" Lydia screeched and pointed to the poor girl on the floor._

_ A boy pulled the attention from Kat, still sitting on the floor. He asked Lydia out respectively and nicely. Instead of responding with "Yes" or "No," she tipped her head back and laughed. "Comeback when that bike of yours has an engine, not a chain." He ran down the hall quickly._

_ Kat got up and started walking away._

_ "Where do you think you're going?" _

_ "To go cheer up the soul you just stepped on, you bitch." Kat sprinted off after the boy_

Sadness coursed through Kat's veins and she tried to wake up. It was hard, but she finally made herself gain consciousness.

* * *

"Thank God!" Stiles cheered

"How long was I out?" Kat asked, trying to sit up

"Like two hours. I thought you died!" he spazzed

"Where are we?" she noticed his jacket over her torso

"I didn't know where you live, so I took you to my house." He said sheepishly

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you want to stay the night? You're still pretty out of it."

"Yes please. Why does it smell like blood?" she wrinkled her nose

"You were bleeding from your shoulder."

"Oh. Well then."

"I kind of used your shirt to stop the bleeding…"

"Good. I hated that shirt."

Stiles laughed and shrugged.

"We should probably go inside." He glanced at the house.

"Probably." She started to get out of his Jeep.

"Let me help you." Stiles helped Kat into the house and onto the couch. From there, he went upstairs to change, and she examined her bloody shoulder. It looked like her scar was ripped open at the top, the space running from the top of her shoulder to about two inches above her bellybutton. She rebandaged it in her old shirt and wondered how she was going to get to go to school. 'Eh, I'll just skip.'

A black T-shirt hit her in the side of the head.

"You can wear that to school tomorrow," Stiles appeared with his eyes covered.

"I was going to skip, but okay."

"No. You need to be going to school. I'll drive to Derek's since I know that's where you'd go tomorrow anyways." He peeked through his fingers

"Fine. You can look now. I recovered the cut, it'll be fine." Stiles' hands dropped to his sides and he sat with her.

"So what the holy hell are you?" he stared at her

* * *

A/N: Wow. This one was my longest yet. 1,659 words. Dang. I'm already a good way into the writing of the next one. I have no social life XD. Thank you and please please please review for me. It brightens my day and makes me happy.

Until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its actors

A/N: I actually made this one longer than I'd originally intended. I'd like to thank all of my follwers, favoriters, and reviewers who give me so much inspiration.

**xXbriannaXx: **Thank you! I'm glad you read it and enjoy it.

**EDANACAT: **Thank you! It makes me happy to think that you've made an exception for this.

Yeah, I have a lot of fun writing this. And I've got a massive ship war going on in my head over this story, so it'd help if you could tell me who you ship Kat with. School starts in a few days DX so I'm writing in advance. There'll be chapters as often as possible. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"It's complicated." Kat looked down

"At least tell me why wolfbane affects you." Stiles pleaded

"I'm half werewolf."

"And?" Stiles was at the edge of his couch.

"Half something else." She let her nails and teeth grow

"Do you have any other cool appendages? Stiles looked really excited

"Well…"

"Well what?!"

"I have….well….I've got wings."

"Where?!"

"On my back."

Can I see?"

"Yeah. They aren't what you'd expect though." She stood and showed him her back. Her black wings unfolded and extended

"Whoa…" Stiles was breathless

"I needed to stretch them anyways."

"Can I touch them?"

"Yeah, just be careful. They're sore and equipped with their own defense mechanism."

Stiles' hand reached out and petted her wing. It twitched and the muscles tensed and constricted.

"It's alright. Why are the scarred along this joint?" Stiles traced along it with his finger

"You could say they've been clipped." Kat replied with a humorless laugh

"How do you hide them?"

"I learned a trick. It makes them look like tattoos when I need them to."

"Sweet!"

"Thanks."

"They're very soft." He noted

"I try to keep them that way. Thank you."

"No problem."

"We should probably go to bed. It's late."

Stiles stood up and lifted Kat into his arms. He carried her up to his room and laid her on his bed. Then he got comfortable on the floor.

"C'mon. This is your bed. I don't bite unless provoked." Kat moved over and patted the spot next to her

"You won't be creeped out?"

"Nah, just don't kill me in my sleep."

"I won't, I promise." Stiles crawled up and lied next to her. Kat curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

* * *

Stiles' alarm clock went off waking Kat, but Stiles continue to sleep. His head was resting on Kat's chest and he was snoring quietly. She poked him until he woke up.

"Good morning." He yawned and snuggled back into her chest

"Wake up." She nudged him

"I'm up. I'm up." He sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Get dressed, I'll climb out of the window." She yawned and stretched.

"No. You're going to school and I'm driving you. Now put this on." The shirt she was borrowing landed in her lap

"Fine. You can't stop me from leaving in the middle of the day though."

"Yes I can."

Kat groaned and fell backwards. When she sat back up, she put on the shirt.

"Is your dad here?" she cracked her back

"Yeah but he's sleeping."

"Okie Dokie."

They walked downstairs and Stiles made toast for breakfast. Kat insisted that she wasn't hungry. Stiles practically force fed her toast.

"Stiles?" his dad walked into the kitchen

"Hey dad. This is Kat."

Kat turned around in her chair and waved to him, trying to swallow all of the food that was in her mouth. The thought of what the sight of her frizzy bedhead and the fact that she waswearing his son's shirt could look like to the sheriff. Mr. Stilinski smiled at her and said, "Hi Kat."

"Hello sir." She said once she'd forced her food down her gullet. She gave him a warm smile and ducked her head, twiddling her thumbs.

"Why is she here? And wearing your shirt?" Mr. Stilinski was extremely confused

"I spilled water down my shirt and didn't have time to go home." The lie came out easily and professionally

"Oh." He nodded and smiled proudly at his son

"Time for school!" Stiles called put as he pulled Kat out the door.

"Bye Mr. Stilinski!" she shouted

She sat up front and tapped against her legs. Stiles drove her to school and instead of going his own way, he dragged her over to Scott.

"Scott, this is Kat. I think you'd like to meet her." He pushed her towards Scott. Kat tripped over her own feet.

"Your heartbeat just sped up." He said just after he caught her arm

"Tripping shocked me." She lied

"You just lied."

"So what if I did?"

All of a sudden his nose wrinkled up and he smelled her.

"You smell like Stiles."

He thought for a moment before smelling her again and a perverted smile crept across his face.

"So did you two have fun last night? Judging by the bruising all over your body, Kat, I'm guessing yes." He smirked

Kat tried to rip her arm from his grasp and ended up rolling her broken ankle.

"Dude let her go." Stiles slapped his friend's arm

"Sorry I was just thinking about something. Are you okay? The bruising there on right there is really bad." He said, pointing to her neck and eye

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kat walked off

Scott's stomach dropped at the sound of her heartbeat skipping. He was now extremely worried about Stiles' new friend. She seemed so scared when he'd caught her arm.

"Scott?" Stiles waved a hand in front of the lycanthrope's face

"Where did you find her?"

"She was sleeping on the floor in from of Isaac's cell at the station. Why?"

"Just wondering. Why was she there?"

"She's his friend."

"Since when?"

"I don't know, but she seemed very comfortable sleeping four feet from a potential murderer. She was very…..protective of him."

"Anything else?"

"I think he knows Derek," Stiles thought about throwing in the fact that she had wings but decided against it. "She got clawed last night, but it didn't heal. Worewolves are supposed to heal, right?"

"What told you that she's a werewolf?"

"She did."

* * *

A/N: Okay. I'm finished with this one. I actually have another chapter fully done, but I'm wondering if I should post it tonight. So, review please. I worked really hard on this.

Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its actors. (So tragic)

A/N: I love you all. Your reviews and favorites and follows have made my day, every day. Thank you. I enjoy writing this so much and can't wait to get to one of the BIG cliffhangers I have planned. I had a little too much fun writing this one, so I hope you like it.

**EDANACAT**: She'll be okay, don't worry. All will resolve and then stuff will change soon.

**xXbriannaXx**: I know how you feel. I started writing this and it just kind of happened. I enjoy writing both though.

Review please!

* * *

"She did?" Scott was bewildered by this strange girl

"Yeah, but I'm still confused as to why she'd willingly spend time with the gravedigger with a bad dad."

"Maybe she can relate to him."

"Bad dad?"

"No, what if she was turned for power too."

"Maybe."

They walked off to class, the idea that she wasn't telling them everything fresh in their minds. At lunch, Stiles looked for her, but it was to no avail. She was all by her lonesome in an abandoned hallway, as usual. Today was different though, the usual lunchtime phone call from Derek didn't come.

Kat went to all of her classes and waited quietly for Stiles by his jeep after school. He was surprised that she did what he told her to and stayed the whole day. When he smiled at her, she faked one back. It was obvious that she was worried and anxious, but there was some other emotion pooling in her eyes.

"So where am I taking you?"Stiles asked, starting up his jeep

"The bus station." Kat replied

"Why?"

"I like to walk. I need the exercise."

"Not on that ankle, now where am I taking you?"

"The Hale house."

"Derek still lives there?"

"No. I like the house a lot more than the new place."

"Why?"

"It's kind of homey. There's a place to sleep, or sit, or just be alone for a while."

"What's wrong with the new place?"

"It's bigger, but I don't know, it feels so unfamiliar and it doesn't feel like home."

"I can tell that's not it, but I won't push you."

Kat didn't answer to that; she just stared out of the windshield. Stiles pulled up to the house and opened her door for her. She climbed out, with his help, and he walked her to the door.

"Be safe. If you need anything, you know where I live." Stiles pulled Kat into a tight bear hug

"I will. Thank you Stiles, you're the best." She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head. He patted her back and stopped when she flinched in pain.

"Don't let 'em push you around."

"I won't."

Stiles patted her head and walked back to his jeep with a "We shall meet again." Kat opened the door and went inside the old house. It was quiet and dark and lonely. 'Typical' she thought to herself.

* * *

Once Stiles was gone, Kat left for the old, abandoned subway station. It only took about fifteen minutes to get there, so she wasn't too tired afterwards. She walked in to see Derek and Isaac training. Derek stopped when he saw her.

"You actually stayed in school. Good job. I thought you got hit by a car or something."

"Nice to see that you care so much. And thanks."

"Who's shirt is that?" Derek's nose wrinkled. Isaac looked up.

"Mine, why?" she tilted her head

"No it's not. You don't usually smell like that. Isaac, doesn't she smell different today?"

Isaac stepped forward and leaned down to her height. He smelled her and got a pungent odor.

"Yeah that's not your scent," he said, "Who's is it?"

"How do you both know my scent so we?" she narrowed her eyes

"It's nice. Not too overpowering, but noticeable." Isaac replied before he could hold his tongue

"Thanks. You're right, it's not my shirt. Mine got torn apart and shredded." She looked down sheepishly with pink cheeks

"Whose shirt is it and why is yours destroyed?" Derek stepped in, acting like her big brother "This is why you should date Isaac." He grumbled

When both of their faces flushed bright red, he crossed his arms. Kat sighed and pulled off Stiles' shirt. Derek growled at the bloody shirt on her shoulder and the dark bruises peppering her body. He reached out to touch one of the scratches, only to find that they're deeper than expected.

"What happened?"

"They're old. I fell and split one."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I stepped in wolfsbane. It made me lash out."

Derek made her sit with Isaac. He got out the first aid kit and began to unpack it.

"Are you going to tell me whose shirt that is?" Isaac whispered in her ear

"Maybe."

"Aww, and here I thought I was your best friend." He pouted

"You are, but do you really want to hear about the guy that gave me his clothes?" she asked, leaning back and resting against him.

"Yeah. I want to hear all about him."

"Well…I stayed the night."

Derek could practically feel Isaac's anger and jealousy. He was ready to clean the gashes.

"Kat, scoot back and sit up." Isaac, hold her tight."

Kat moved back into Isaac's lap and his arms curled tightly around her. She laid her head on him and Derek got out the alcohol. As it entered the gashes, she winced.

"Just talk to me." Isaac tried to take her mind off the pain.

"It's Stiles' shirt. I stayed the night at his place last night." She replied

"McCall's best friend, right?" he kept his voice calm even though his jealousy made him want to train even more.

"Yeah, he's pretty nice." She smiled fondly

"Are you replacing me?" he asked, faking offense

"No one can replace you, puppy." She teased

"Puppy?"

"Yeah. You're fresh to the werewolf world."

"Fair enough, kitten."

"Where did that adorable nickname come from?"

"You're name is Kat and you're all short and tiny."

"I like?" she laughed

Derek finished cleaning her shoulder and wrapped it in nice, clean bandages.

"Can someone give me my shirt?" Kat asked, glancing at her barely clothed torso

"Here." Derek handed her one of the sjirts she kept there for when she visited

"Thanks wolfie." She remarked, unfolding the tank top

"You're welcome."

"Hey Isaac?" She turned her head

"Yeah?" he gave her a small smile

"Can you let me go so I can put on my shirt?"

His face blushed and he let go quickly. She pulled on the fitted shirt and turned to her blushing friend.

"I'll let you two get back to training."

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. You should all review and tell me what you think. I love you all. Thanks!

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its actors

A/N: I decided to write another one. I hope you enjoy this. I had to really rack my brain for some of this. May I please have some reviews too? Thanks!

**xXbriannaXx: **I love reading your reviews! I hope you like this one, because your review inspired me to write this one today.

* * *

Kat sat up high on a shelf and watched Derek and Isaac train. As she watched, she ate Mike & Ikes. Her feet dangled a few feet in the air and she hummed quietly to herself.

"Kat, could you help me show Isaac how to not get knocked down so fast?" Derek asked from the floor

"Yeah, can I have some help down?" she set her candy down next to her

Isaac walked over to help her while Derek smiled at the two teenagers. Kat slid off the shelf and Isaac caught her. He set her down and took her candy off the shelf and walked away from her. She shook her head and ran at Derek.

When he swung at her, she dropped to the floor and slid under him. She stacked him from behind. He turned to hit her and her feet hit him like a ton of bricks in the center of his chest. It sent her away from him and him staggering back a few steps. She was on her feet and running at him again in no time. He managed to get a good, deep scratch to her cheek when she was swinging her nails at his shoulder and arm. Without hesitation, she kicked his head and flipped him into an arm bar.

"That was fun." She said, short of breath

"You knocked the breath out of me."

"It was intentional." She let him up

"See? That's how you take down an enemy." He told Isaac

"I'm so sorry! I'm bleeding on your floor."

"It's fine. Just…stop the bleeding."

"Got it." She got up and pressed a wad of cotton against her cheek. Derek taped it there.

"Can I have my candy back?" she looked up at Isaac

"Nah." He ate another few

"Please?" Kat poked out her bottom lip

"No!" he turned and walked away, still eating her candy

"Lahey, if you don't hand over my candy, I will take it from you."

"Hit me with your best shot."

Just after he'd turned around, a force knocked him onto his back. His wrists were pinned above his head. Kat was straddling his hips. She inched her fingers to the box and started to tug it out of his hand. She almost had it whaen he flipped them. She glared and growled at him. He chuckled at the ginger.

"You know, this position would be a lot more fun If I wasn't choking on my own blood." She forced out

While Isaac stressed, Kat flipped them again. Her red curls brushed against his face. She took her candy back. He moved and caused her knees to slip out from under her, making her fall fully on top of him.

"Thanks for that." Her voice was muffled by his chest.

"You're welcome." He stared at the top of her head

"I'm so tired." She looked at him. She finally let go of his wrists and flopped her head down again, causing her hair to fan and splay out.

"Then go to sleep."

"Okay. You're comfy." She mumbled

They laid like that for five minutes before a clap of thunder shattered the silence. Kat rolled off of Isaac and stood up. She offered him a hand and pulled him up. You could slice the awkwardness with a knife. Derek's laughter caused both of their heads to snap to him.

Kat's phone rang loudly. A look of fear crossed her features. She picked it up.

"Hello?" her voice barely wavered

Everyone could hear a man yelling through the phone.

"Yes sir." She hung up

"Who was that?" Derek was a tad angrier than usual

"My dad."

"I'll drive you home."

"I'd rather walk. I'm not really supposed to have friends of the male species."

"Call me or something when you get home. I need to know that you got there safe."

"I will."

Kat walked out into the rain with Isaac following her.

"You'll be alright, right?" he asked, stepping in front of her

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Isaac stepped forward and pulled Kat into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head when she sighed.

"I know you're lying." He looked down to her face

"Shut up," she said, "Please, let me get away with it."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"A lot. I don't have time for this right now."

"Make time."

"I can't! I just can't."

"Okay."

She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I-I have to go." She stuttered from the cold

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't get arrested."

"Don't freeze to death." He mocked her tone, wrapping his jacket around her.

"No. You need your jacket." She handed it back

"No I wan-"

"Stop. I have to go now."

"Goodbye."

"Later."

She was walking away when Isaac's voice stopped her again.

"Do I at least get a kisss?""

She walked back to him and pulled him down by his shirt. Their lips were less than a centimeter from each other.

"No."

* * *

A/N: This one was a bit short. Sorry about that. Was it worth it though?

Until next time…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its actors :/

A/N: I like writing this. This chapter in particular is sad. I'm writing happy stuff in the next one, I promise. I can't update as often as usual right now because school started today. Once I get back into the swing of things, I'll update often. I hope you enjoy this one.

**xXbriannaXx:** You're awesome. You leave nice reviews for me to see when I wake up and they brighten my day. This one is longer than the first and I think you'll like it.

You guys don't have to be afraid to review. I really love reading reviews.

* * *

Kat ran home through the pouring rain. When she got there, her father was waiting for her. She stumbled over her words and eventually formed an apology. It wasn't enough though. Her father threw a punch. And it wasn't the last one of the night.

Kat walked into school with her head down and hair in her face. Her hands were tucked away in her pockets. Stiles bounced over when he saw her to say "hi."

"What happened?!" He asked loudly

"I got mugged. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"I'll find out. One way or another, I'll find out."

"Most likely. I don't think you'll want to."

"What could be that bad?"

"A lot."

"Fine."

Stiles walked with her to her locker. When they reached it, she put in her combination. When she opened it, something soft fell out and covered her face and all of her torso. A note was pinned to the inside. It said "Wear me?" in a familiar handwriting.

"Does that belong to your little fugitive?" Stiles asked through his laughter

"Yeah. It smells nice." She smiled and pulled it on.

"So when was I to be informed that you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then whose jacket is that?"

"My best friend's."

"Wait, did he do that to you?" Stile gestured to her bruised and scratched face

"No!" She smacked him upside the head

"So the muggers had razor sharp claws?"

"That's from training last night."

"So it was him!"

"No! It wasn't him."

"Was it Derek?"

"Yeah, it was an accident."

"I'm sure."

Scott walked up to his friends and started to panic at the injured face of Kat. He inspected the deep scratches on her cheek.

"What happened? And don't even try to lie."

"I was mugged."

"Strike one. Don't lie."

"The scratches are from helping with training last night."

"Did Isaac…"

"No. This was Derek. It was an accident. Don't worry."

"What about the bruises? Those couldn't have been Derek."

"They weren't. I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to tell us eventually."

"I know."

"You're coming over to my house after school. I'm having my dad look at your face." Stiles told her

"I have to-"

"No. You don't."

"You don't have t-"

"Yes. I do."

"I can't. I nee-"

"Derek and Isaac can wait. You need help."

"I'll be fine."

"That was a lie." Scott said

"I know."

* * *

The final bell rang and Kat peeled out of school faster than the speed of light. She walked as fast as her body could go towards the subway station. About half way there, Stiles pulled up next to her.

"Get in."

"I don't want to."

"Please?" Stiles pulled over and got out.

"What can anybody do? No one can magically heal me. What's the point?" Kat didn't stop walking.

"It'll get infected."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"Well I don't. Sorry."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you care?"

"I'm not worth it. I'm an abomination."

"No. You're a strong, beautiful girl. Stop hating yourself."

"It's harder than you'd think."

"I know."

Kat's phone rang and she checked the caller ID. She mouthed 'Sorry' as she picked it up.

"Hi," her expression changed. "Fine. Do you want me to drop by later?"

Sadness danced its way into her eyes. She sighed softly before saying, "Got it."

She hung up and tucked her phone away into her backpack. Giving Stiles a glance, she climbed into the jeep. Stiles drove home and they walked inside.

Half an hour later, they were doing homework and listening to music. Stiles' dad came home and walked into the living room.

"Hey Stiles." He greeted his son before he saw the small girl that was swallowed whole by a jacket on the floor.

"Hi dad. You remember Kat, right?"

"Yeah…wait. Kat Jarvis?"

"Yeah." Kat stood up

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"What am I missing?" Stiles hopped up

"My sister killed herself recently."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"You should. I'd like to know what happened to your face." His dad said

"I was mugged. That's it." She looked down

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"No."

"Let's go."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Stiles, call Scott and have him warn his mother that we're bringing Kat."

"Alright." Stiles got out his phone and walked into the kitchen

"I'm fine!" Kat exclaimed

"Your cheek is starting to get infected."

"Fine."

The Stilinski's drove her to the hospital where Scott and his mother were waiting for them. She, after being sick all day and ignoring it, retched out everything she'd eaten in the past few days once they got inside.

"I told you so." Scott chimed from beside his mom.

"Shut up." She glared up at him

Kat was taken away and she blacked out. When she awoke, she heard Ms. McCall talking.

"She has two broken ribs and her ankle is broken. She hasn't eaten a proper meal in days and she's severely dehydrated."

"How is she still alive?"

"Someone has been helping her. Just let her sleep. She's been through quite enough."

Kat lied there, motionless, for a while. She was reaching to tear out her IV and heart monitor when a hand caught hers and stopped her.

"Stop." The voice was so recognizable, yet so hard to figure out.

"Go back to sleep. Everything will be alright." It whispered

Just before she nodded off, she felt someone press a piece of paper into her hand and close her hand around it.

* * *

A/N: I hate school already. Sorry for the slightly weird update. Please review. Thanks my lovelies.

Until next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its actors.

A/N: I cried while writing this. It's sad and has a song to go with it. Please listen to the song while you read. It'll make it better. The song is "Is anybody out there" by Secondhand Serenade.

**xXbriannaXx:** You're a star! For reviewing!

Thanks my loves!

* * *

"Please. You can't call my dad." Kat pleaded

"Why not?" Ms. McCall asked

"He'll be angry."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Is he hitting you?" Ms. McCall sat down

"N-no."

"Okay. Do you have someone you can stay with?"

"Yeah, Derek Hale."

"He's a person of interest."

"An innocent person of interest."

"You should still stay with someone else."

"Why can't I just go home?"

"You don't want us to call your dad…"

"Call Derek. He'll give me a ride home."

Ms. McCall nodded and left the room briskly. Kat unfolded the paper and stared at the loopy, unfamiliar handwriting. "He'll hurt you. Don't let him in. He'll deserve that." it said. She stuffed it under the sheets and tried to stop freaking out.

"Honey, he's on his way. He wants to know what happened." Ms. McCall said

"Tell him that I'll explain later."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring."

"No problem. Get some rest."

"I will."

Kat burrowed back into her sheets and let her tears of fear flow. She cried for Alice, for her mother, for Jordan, for herself. The she wiped the tear away and closed her eyes. Images of her and Alice happy and being children flashed across her eyes. She saw her dad before he'd snapped. It was a brief time, but it made great memories. She remembered her first night in the filing cabinet. She saw the night she gave up and did anything just to feel…something. She subconsciously traced the scars on her arms and legs. Her fingers danced across the web of scars on her belly.

"Kat?" Derek's voice cut off her memories

"Good whenever it is." She turned over onto her side and winced

"What happened?"

"You know what happened."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kat pulled Isaac's jacket, Ms. McCall had given in to her with a wink, over her hospital gown and walked to Derek's car with him.

"Please don't make me go home." She said from the passenger seat.

"I don't want to go near that place ever again."

I have to. I can't hide forever."

* * *

They pulled up to Scott's house. Kat walked into the living room and caught the end of a conversation.

"You like Kat!" Stiles exclaimed

"I don't like girls like her." Isaac replied

"Girls like me?" Kat leaned on the door for support.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"Girls that try to pretend that they don't have the perfect lives they live."

"Perfect life? Yeah, I wish." Kat scoffed

"You act like you've given up so much."

"Funny. I gave up a lot for you. My way out."

"You were going to…"

"Yeah, even had my note ready. I looked at you though. Really looked at you. You needed someone. I stepped up to plate."

"Me? You wanted to…..you stayed for the lonely gravedigger?"

"I wanted to take the lonely out of that title."

"You wouldn't be able to. You never would. You don't get it."

"You're clueless."

"About what?"

"You know, I really thought an abused kid would be able to tell another from the crowd."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isaac! My dad beats the living crap out of me nightly! He locks me in a freaking filing cabinet!"

"He does?"

"Yeah. So what am I fighting for? When I try to help you, I get called fake. What am I really fighting for?"

"I never-"

"Nobody does." She tore his jacket from her shoulders and dropped it on a chair. She turned on her heel and walked out of the house and into the woods.

She limped into the heart of the forest and collapsed at the bottom of a tree. She cried and screamed at the pain Isaac's words brought her. She pulled her knees to her chest at tred to pull herself together. Then a twig snapped.

"Is anybody out there?" she asked the empty air, her voice breaking

* * *

A/N: This was insanely short, I'm sorry! I really am! But this had to happen. Thanks my lovelies and please review for me. Tell me who you ship Kat with. Tell me who you want her to end up with. Just tell me stuff! I want to know who reads this so I can stalk around your accounts and read your stuff.

Until next time…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! It been forever and I had so much block on this. So this is what I worked on over the last eternity. DX

**xXbriannaXx: **You're still an awesome star and I'm sorry for keeping my only constant reviewer waiting.

**TheRiverIsASong: **I procrastinated and I'm sorry.

Let me know what you think of the SURPRISE at the end. (hint: This has been long awaited and my friend got all excited when I finally decided to pull one of these) Love you all. And pretty please review, I want to know what I'm doing right and wrong in here.

* * *

"I heard she tried to kill herself."

"She's my partner in history."

"Get a new one."

Kat resisted the urge to break something; maybe that spoiled brat's face, and walked to chemistry. Her neck, bruised and sewn up, hurt like hell. The only good thing about going back to school was that she didn't have to see Isaac.

Scott and Stiles refused to let him talk to or see her. 'You caused that! She's dying and it's your fault!' Stiles had yelled. She was conflicted on whether she was angry at him or if she was just hurting. Kat had a feeling that had no idea how bad her injuries actually were.

She sat at her lonely table in chemistry and stared hard at the floor under her feet. Her hair formed a curtain, hiding her face from everyone else. Suddenly, a _very_ nice smelling person sat down next to her. Her heart ached, but she willed herself to concentrate on the floor beneath her feet, but she had trouble, given she could see his feet too.

Isaac understood why Kat didn't look up, though he heard her heart beat speed up rapidly. 'I guess she's perfectly fine.' He thought to himself. A smirk found its way to his face as he saw Scott sit in front of him and the flustered redhead. Erika sauntered over and shoved Kat out of her chair.

Isaac saw but a glimpse of the three jagged, sewn shut gashes on her neck and rainbow of bruises across her visible skin, before Kat was on her feet again. She looked for an empty seat and, upon finding none, walked over and sat on Stiles' lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Her hair masked her face and neck when she turned to Scott. His worry for her showed in the way he stared at her face. He asked questions like 'What hurts the worst?' and 'Are you okay?' Her voice broke when she only said one word, "No."

Isaac didn't listen for her response; he just waited for Mr. Harris. When the teacher walked into the room, he set up stations. Kat was on her own for the first two rotations, then she was told to work with Lydia and Isaac.

"Just the person I didn't want to see." She muttered as she sat down.

Lydia looked saddened by Kat's face and scared by her neck. She reached out and squeezed her bruised hand, careful of Kat's cut up knuckles. They got to work, Lydia glancing over to the girl beside her frequently.

"If you did everything right, you should have a crystal." Mr. Harris droned on

Isaac offered the crystal to the strawberry blonde after they were told that they could eat them.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled as she ate it.

Isaac looked satisfied as he leaned back in his chair with a smirk. Kat stood and asked to go to the nurse about her neck and Mr. Harris cringed at the sight of it and dismissed her. As she left, her eyes locked with Isaac's.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked

"Fine." Mr. Harris groaned

Kat was leaning against the wall waiting outside the room. Isaac flinched at getting a full look at her face and neck. She absentmindedly picked at the several lines of stitches across her throat. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't do that." He said

"Why not?" she asked, peering up at him through her eyelashes

"You could pop a stitch." He told her glancing at the stitches

"It'll heal."

"You don't heal as fast as the rest of us."

"I'm not like the others."

"You're right. You aren't."

"I'm weaker."

"No, you're stronger."

"You don't have to lie to me."

Isaac sighed and focused on her broken nose. The bell rang, making the both flinch. He stooped down and kissed the tip of her nose before bolting away. Kat blushed slightly and ran off.

* * *

Jackson maneuvered his way through a crowd of teenagers. What was going on? Why had all these people surrounded his locker?

"Stop!" a boy with dark hair shouted as he shoved through the crowd. He pulled a very distressed Kat off the floor and began to lead her away. Except, someone else wrapped an arm around her waist and took her.

"Isaac I'm fine." She said trying to walk away on her own

"No you're not. Now let's go." He argued, pulling her closer to him

"Let go."

"Mmm….no." he gently swept her legs out from under her and started to carry her.

She crossed her arms and let him carry her away from the group of rude teenagers. He walked right out of school and softly sat her in the passenger seat of Derek's car. She glared at the beta.

"I hate you." She growled

"No you don't." he laughed.

Derek pulled out of the school parking lot and drove Kat to her house. She went inside and he left, feeling defeated. Kat made herself a sandwich and started to eat when her dad came in, reeking of alcohol. He threw the bottle of whisky at her head and she moved out of the way, barely dodging the glass. He opened his mouth to say something, but a shower of glass cut him off.

The kanima was on her father before she could blink. It killed him, making her crumble to the floor and into the pile of broken glass. It saw her and held out a hand. She reluctantly took the offered hand and it dragged her to her feet and out the door.

"Why?" was all she could scream as she strained her ears to listen for her dad's pulse.

The kanima left her alone once it'd gotten her outside. She walked, covered in shards of glass, to Scott's. She stood out there for God knows how long before Stiles pulled up in his Jeep.

"What happened?!" he yelled

"It killed my dad." She whispered more to herself than to Stiles

"Jackson, could you please help her?" He looked absloutely terrified

Jackson nodded and led the ginger into the house. He checked her to be sure that she wasn't bleeding and tried to clean off the dried blood. She looked so errie and broken, weak. It was a dramatic change from the usual sarcastic façade.

He gave up after a while and went upstair to talk to Lydia. Kat sat on the couch looking empty. It grew dark outside and Derek and his pack appeared.

* * *

"Where the hell is Isaac?!" Kat heard his footsteps. She let him think that she wasn't paying attention at all. He got Allison and Stiles down, then she lept at him from nowhere.

She pinned his wrists to the floor with pure animalistic anger. His eyes stared into hers with an expression she knew all too well, fear. The fear was followed by one she didn't recognize. Her eyes softened and her anger dissoved.

"Don't think because I'm injured I'm out of the game." She said, straightening her back slightly.

"Only if you," he flipped them over and pinned both of her wrists with one hand, "don't think I'll go easy on you because you're so pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" she teased, lifting her head up and squirming.

"Yeah. You are." He said, pulling her up with him as he stood.

"And when did you become such a charming young man?" Kat raised and eyebrow

"Around the time I found this poor girl in the woods." Isaac winked at her.

She could hear Allison and Stiles getting up. She knew that she had to distract him for just a bit longer.

"Whatever you say." She swept his leg, making him stumble. Allison was getting up off the floor. When Isaac stumbled, she caught his shirt. Stiles tripped, making a noise. Isaac, catching on looked angry, so she decided to be an illogical idiot. She stretched her neck up and quickly kissed him. Her friends hurried upstairs, never looking back to see what Kat was doing. As she pulled away, he leaned forward. Kat's arms flailed for a moment before wrapping around Isaac's neck. His hands rested on her waist. He suddenly pulled away from her and practically flew across the room and away from her.

Kat was offened until Scott came sprinting into the room and through himelf into fighting Isaac. He knocked Isaac out and swung at Kat, not realizing that it was her at first. He caught her stitches, popping a four inch line of them.

Blood dribbled down her chin and she gurgled something.

"Yeah go have Derek fix that." He said with a grimace

Kat wandered outside to the alpha and gurgled something at him. He tilted her head up and covered the wound with his hand, looking for something to put on it. He eventually just ripped part of her jacket off to soak up the blood. Derek wrapped an arm around the samll girl's shoulders and gave her an awkward hug as he knew what had happened that day. He sent her to go lie down at Scott's for her protection before taking his pack away.

* * *

A/N: How was that?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've decided to give another chapter since I went AWOL for a while. So did you all like the move into the groove that happened last chapter? I tried very hard, but I'm an antisocial ball of hate and pie. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Unicornchopsticks:** The fluff was fun to write. I love writing it.

Thanks my loves and doves!

"Are we going to talk about what happened, or are you going to repress it?" Scott sat on one end of the couch.

"Well, what happened?" Kat asked from the other end of the couch.

"For one, you smell like Isaac. Care to explain that?" Scott asked, his voice was amused

"I was fighting with him before you got here." Kat lied

"That's not all you were doing. I'll show you how I can tell." He stood up. Kat groaned and stood on the couch.

"First of all, your face reeks of him. And your midsection here," he poked her stomach and ribs, "And your wrists have suspicious bruises that are healing right now."

"We were fighting. He pinned me." She said and rubbed her wrist.

"Look, I get that you two are close. I'm very happy that you have a friend that you can talk about these things with, but you need to respect your own body and his," Scott paused for emphasis, "And you need to understand how hard it is to main something like that without getting yourself and the person you're with hurt." Scott said, placing a hand of Kat's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but what are you even talking about?" Kat asked

"Your little relationship with Isaac." Scott sat down

"I'm not in a- what?!"

"It's okay. I understand that he's very attractive and nice. You can't go rushing into things though, because abstinence is always the best thing to do. And it might not all be you because both are sexually appealing so just-" Scott was making hand gestures by then

"No! We're not have this conv- wait a minute. Did you just say what I think you just said?" Kat couldn't suppress the smirk that spread across her face

"What do you think I said?"

"You just called me sexually appealing."

"Oh."

She frowned, "What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know." Scott wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Are they going to send me away? I don't want to go away. I don't wanna go." She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Shhh it's gonna be alright. You're going to be okay."

"Pinky promise?"

He looped his pinky through hers and they both laughed at the size difference. Kat looked almost happy. Close enough that some of Scott's concern disintegrated. A knock on the door shattered the moment.

"Mr. Stilinski?" Scott was confused by the sheriff's presence.

"Is Kat Jarvis here?" he was out of breath

"Yeah, I'm right here." Kat said quietly from behind Scott.

"I have some news for you." Scott let him in.

"What is it?"

"I assume you know that your father has passed, so I was told to let you know where you've be sent to live."

"Where?"

"The Whittemores."

Scott's entire body tensed and he said, "Why can't she just stay here?"

"I tried that. Apparently your mother can't handle someone as unstable as she is. I even tried to get her to be able to stay with us, but they wouldn't allow it."

"W-when do I go?" Kat's voice wavered slightly

"Either today or tomorrow."

"I'll go tomorrow."

Mr. Stilinski nodded and apologized a million more times before taking his leave. Scott looked at Kat for a moment before hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and, surprisingly, didn't cry.

"Are we going to tell Derek today or tomorrow?" Kat asked

"We should probably tell him now." Scott replied, releasing her

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I probably should stay here. Derek isn't happy with me."

"Understandable. I'll be back later." Kat walked out the door and ran to the old subway station.

The door opening and closing grabbed all four of the werewolves' attention. Kat hurried down the stairs.

"What happened?" Derek stopped her

"The kanima killed my dad this morning, in front of me if you wanted to know, and I have to live with another family."

"Did the kanima hurt you?!" Derek exclaimed, checking her for wounds.

"No, but the family thing is a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm set the move in with the Whittemores tomorrow."

That made everyone be quiet and stare at her. She sat on a crate and pulled her knees up to her chest. Kat had her hands clasped so tight, every once in a while, you could hear a bone break. Derek eventually separated her hands and reset the bones. Kat barely even flinched.

"Kat?" Isaac was on his knees in front of the small crate.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Kat shrugged and looked at him with immense sadness and pain in her yellow eyes. He was very tempted to hug her as tight as he could and tell her that it'll be alright. But he knew he couldn't do that. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand. Isaac was about to stand up, but he noticed the almost fully healed bruises on her wrists.

"Did I do that?" he asked quietly

She shook her head and looked like she was thinking for a moment before a smile spread across her face. Her smile made him smile as he pulled up another crate and sat down on it in front of her.

"Scott and I had an awkward talk." She told him

"About what?" he asked

"Our 'little relationship' and how I need to respect my body and yours," She laughed, "Apparently, my mid section, face and wrists reek of you. He told me that abstinence is the best choice. Oh and he said that we both have sex appeal."

Isaac choked on air and tried not to laugh too loud.

"It's true." He said once he'd composed himself

"Shush." Kat said kicking him lightly

The rest of the pack was watching the adorable teenagers. Each was smiling and they talked about other things to throw off suspicion. The couple's hands were clasped and no one was sure they actually noticed due to their animated conversation. Derek ended up throwing something at them and it hit Kat's head. It was funny until she growled and her eyes flashed. Sadly they weren't yellow like her natural eyes. They were a glowing blood red color.

A/N: Don't you just love me? I love all of you.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I gave you a cliffhanger and have nothing else to do today so….tada!

**Moonyong98: **Thank you that means so much to me!

**xXbriannaXx: ** This chapter will explain her eyes.

**PsycoticSmartypants:** Well when you put it that way…

* * *

Her eyes were only flashed for a moment before they turned back to their natural golden color. She looked down at the floor in shame and waited for them to make her leave. To her surprise, Derek walked over to look at her.

"Your father…was he an alpha?" he asked

"Yeah, he was." Kat replied

"Do you have a pack?"

"No. It was just me and my dad."

"Do you need one?" Kat tilted her head to the side.

"Yes." She fiddled with her hands

"Would you like to join our pack? I think you can even stay an alpha. There's some sort of way to do that." Derek said as Isaac stopped Kat's hands from fiddling.

"Yes please. I can heal faster now so I would like to stay this way if it's not too much trouble." She smiled at the alpha

Derek smiled back at her and she sighed happily. Then a thought hit her.

"I'm scared," She whispered "I mean…I'm not scared of Jackson, but of the master. What if I get in the way?"

"I don't think he'll hurt you. If he wanted to, why wouldn't he have done it at your house?" Derek asked

Kat shrugged and let her feet brush against the floor. Derek's phone rang and he picked up and walked off. She talked quietly with Isaac.

"Kat, you need to go to your house Scott wants you to go pack and stuff." Derek said when he walked back

"Alright." She stood up and squeezed Isaac's hands before letting go to leave.

"Go. She shouldn't face that alone." Derek pushed Isaac towards the door

Isaac ran outside to catch up with the short red head. It was beginning to rain pretty hard. As he caught up, he took her small hand. She looked utterly terrified for a moment before smiling at him and lacing her fingers with his. As they walked down the road, Kat pulled Isaac towards the woods. Minutes later, they were at the cluster of trees and rocks that was so familiar to them both. Neither of them said anything. They just looked at the scenery.

Kat looked up at the boy next to her and reflected on everything that had happened since she met him. There were the bad things: her still sore shoulder; the wolfsbane poisoning she'd gotten; getting attacked in the woods; and her dad dying. She did, however, remember the good things that happened: she finally had a friend that understood; she'd gotten her first kiss; she could smile without it being fake; and she was now holding the hand of a sweet boy that actually cared about her.

"Are you okay?" his voice broke through her thoughts

"Yeah, I'm great." She replied, smiling and turning her head to stare at the trees.

"Hey, are we going to talk about what happened at Scott's house?" Isaac asked

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kat replied as she sat on a branch, now at eye level with Isaac.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down and loosening her grip from his hand.

"For what?" he sounded so confused

"Weren't you about to tell me that you don't like me that way and think we should just stay friends?" she looked up a bit.

"No. I was going to ask where that kiss came from and if there will be more in the future." He blushed, realizing he'd actually said that last part.

"It came from my heart and there could quite possibly be many more in the future." She replied with a smirk.

"In the near future?"

"That's up to you."

Isaac's eyebrows rose and Kat looked down at their clasped hands. She lifted her head and looked at Isaac's face. The unrecognizable emotion was in his eyes again. He took a step closer to her. His hand that wasn't holding hers brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. She smiled at him and leaned forward slightly, not wanting to lose her balance on the branch. She eventually just leaned as forward as she could to kiss him. Isaac's free hand rested on her waist, while Kat's free hand rested on his shoulder. Their lips touched and Isaac instinctively took another step closer so Kat didn't have to lean off her branch as much. Kat was smiling.

"There you are!" Scott's voice ruined the moment

Isaac and Kat unconnected their faces and the movement sent her tumbling off her branch. Isaac caught her and set her lightly on her feet before Scott trotted up to them. He looked confused by their glares. The three of them ran off to Kat's house. She walked in and took a few deep breaths as she walked up to her bedroom. It only took her a few minutes to gather up some clothes and other things. She stood in her room, thinking about how she'd always dreamed of getting out. She never wanted it to be these circumstances though. A sob escaped her chest when she looked at her sister's door. She still went in and looked through the things of her perfect big sister. She took a few things to remember her family by and tucked the note that was still hidden under her jewelry box into her bag.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked her when she got back downstairs

"Just thinking." She replied

"The Whittemores requested that you come tonight. They want to get to know you." Scott sighed

"Okay." She pulled her bag up higher in her shoulder and walked outside.

The walk to her new house was quiet. Jackson answered the door when she knocked and his reaction to her presence was surprising. He hugged her and took her bag from her. Kat was lead into the house and showed to her room. After putting her bag on her bed and taking off her shoes, she wandered downstairs. She had a nice introduction to the family and ate Oreos while playing videogames with Jackson until three in the morning. They parted ways and she went to bed. It wasn't until her face was buried into her pillow that she cried her heart out.

* * *

A/N: That was hard to write and fun. There's a lot of things that shall be explained, but if you have a question ask it my peeps and squeaks. I love you all and I hope you love me too.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm on a roll! I love writing this. It's so much fun and your reviews make it even better!

**Unicornchopsticks: Yuppers!**

**Issack: You seem really nice.**

Love you all!

* * *

Someone was gently shaking Kat's shoulder. She unburied her face from her pillow and squinted at the light. Jackson was standing there in his pyjamas. She rolled away from him and curled back up.

"Come on. Get up, you need to go to school." He said pulling the blankets off of her.

"But I'm traumatized." Kat argued

"If you need to come home during the day, you can. You need to at least try. I know you can do it."

"Fine. Get out so I can change."

Jackson cheered and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kat growled at the light and got out of bed to change. She barely had enough time to stretch her wings before someone was knocking on her door. She folded them flat against her back and hurried turn as the person opened the door. It was Jackson.

"Hey breakfast is read-Crap! Sorry!" he shielded his eyes as Kat search frantically for a t-shirt to pull on over her bra. She pulled on a v-neck that said "Tip me or die" on it and ran downstairs with her boots.

She ate eggs and toast with some orange juice. After breakfast, Jackson drove to school and proceeded to follow her to her locker. She gave him a strange look and started to put in her combo.

"You know you can go to your locker. I think I'll be fine just getting my books ou-"the rest of her sentence was cut off when a jacket fell on top of her and making her fall over. She almost yelped but instead stood up and glared at the jacket.

"Are you okay or do I need to protect you from any more tackling jackets?" Jackson teased

"Nah. I'll be fine. I just need to smack the owner of this jacket." She said, grabbing her books and slinging the jacket over her arm.

"See you later." She waved and he left.

Once he was gone, she rounded on the boy leaning over with laughter behind a door. He tried to compose himself but couldn't. Kat smacked his arm and crossed her arms. He took her books from her and they walked off to English. By fourth period, she still was still carrying his jacket and he was still carrying her books.

"Please stop being mad at me." He pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I can't stay mad at you and that's not fair." She said.

"You do realize you aren't getting this back ever, right?"

"I kind of figured that."

"You know, if you stop breaking into my locker and leaving your clothes in there, you might get another kiss." Kat said, after Isaac kissed the top her head for the third time that period.

"You know you love it," He said, "And if you keep wearing my jacket, Scott's going to roast you on a spit."

"Bring it!" Kat beat her chest a few times and laughed.

After around thirty minutes of boring chemistry stuff, Kat was throwing wadded up paper balls at the side of Isaac's head and acting innocent when he looked at her. Her right hand was entwined with his left hand. While she was actually paying attention, something feather light was put into her hood. She reached back and pulled out a ten dollar bill. She was confused but then just put it in her pocket realizing that it was because of her shirt. A wad of paper hit her cheek and she caught it, uncrumpling it to see a note. "Why did Jackson just give you money?" She pointed to her shirt and smiled. She scooted closer to him and looked at his notes over his shoulder. Something heavy landed in her hood, pulling her backwards. She pulled out a bag of pennies with a note inside that said "Remember our talk ~Scott."

She set it on the floor. Mr. Harris gave her a questioning look and continued to aggressively teach. Class ended eventually and Isaac held his hands out for Kat's books. She handed them over and they went to lunch. The couple ate in a happy silence. That is until Jackson and like half the lacrosse team sat down.

"Do you need something?" Kat asked, tilting her head.

"Just to sit with my little sister." He said

"Why?"

"Because you're lonely."

"No I'm not."

Isaac tightened his grip on her hand under the table when her heart beat skipped. She squeezed back.

"Fine, that doesn't change that I'd like to sit with you."

"You didn't pay attention to me before my dad died, you don't have to after."

"Well, you're traumatized. I think I should stay."

Kat rolled her eyes and sighed. While everyone else ate, she pushed her food around her plate. The second that lunch ended, she and Isaac bolted. They sprinted to gym class and parted ways to get changed. They were running most of the period and Finstock was blowing his whistle and yelling at them the whole time.

"I'll see you in econ." Kat told Isaac as she stopped outside her history class.

"Have fun." He said sarcastically

Kat waved to him and walked in and sat down. Two seats back, Stiles was trying to get her attention. She walked over and leaned on his desk.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you after I got upstairs last night." He looked panicked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed, hugging her

Kat smiled and hugged him back tightly. They separated when the teacher came in. Kat hopped back into her chair and sat through history. They had a project and were assigned partners. Kat was assigned the boy behind her, Matt.

After their awkward introductions, Matt invited her to go to his house to work on their project after school the next day. She gave him her phone number and told him that she'd see if she could. Isaac was already in econ when she got there. She sat behind him and they talked until the coach interrupted them. He shouted at them and then went back to insulting Greenberg.

"Poor Greenberg." Kat mused

"Poor everyone." Isaac muttered

It took forever, but coach Finstock eventually began to teach and give out assignments. They did work all period and left when the bell rang. Kat went to lacrosse practice and stayed hidden on the bleachers the whole time.

Afterwards, Jackson was looking for her. She was looking for her werewolf friends when he caught her arm. He smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"I'm looking for someone. I'll be ready soon." Kat replied, pulling her arm out of his grasp

"You're wearing the jacket."

"Yeah. It's comfy."

Kat smiled over her shoulder as she jogged off to find her friends. Instead of running into them, she ran into Matt. Groaning internally, she talked to him for a few minutes. Finally she caught sight of Scott. She ran towards him and skidded to a stop.

"Everything okay?" he asked

"I've got my concerns."

"What are they?"

"You said the kanima seeks a friend?"

"Yeah, it does."

"No. It seeks a master."

Scott looked torn. Isaac ran up to talk to them. Kat told him the information she'd gathered.

"Jackson most likely doesn't even know what he's doing. It's the master's grudges. But when he didn't kill me…that was Jackson." Kat glanced at the boy.

* * *

A/N: I love writing this! Thanks for reading my doves!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm still going! I hope you all like this because I'm a little iffy on it. I did my best so you can't criticize me.

**xXbriannaXx: **

**PsychoticSmartypants: **Thank you for that.

Enjoy the awkward.

Kat ended up falling asleep on Stiles' couch. He woke her up with Chinese food and they watched movies and played videogames. Around eight, Scott called them. They rushed to meet him at a club.

"Didn't know that you two swing this way." Kat mused

"What?" Stiles asked

"Nothing."

They walked into the gay club, both boys still clueless what they were getting into. Kat sat at the bar and made small talk with the bartender. He was just telling her what kind of dress to wear with her combat boots when the screaming started. She sprinted in the direction of them and was slapped in the face with fear. Jackson was paralyzing people left and right. He stopped a foot from her. There was a war going on with his motor functions.

"You don't have to hurt anyone. You can stop. I believe in you." She told him.

His eyes weren't reptilian anymore. Kat reached out and touched his arm.

"Now stop." She said with a stern tone.

She thought it'd worked. That is until his eyes flashed and stayed reptilian and one of his hands swung and tore into the skin of her cheek, then her chest and stomach. The force of the impact knocked her backwards and the poison started to spread. Her vision blurred as her head hit the floor. She listened for her friends' heartbeats.

"Kat?!" Stiles' voice made her blink her eyes.

"I'm fine. It'll heal soon." She whispered.

"You need help." He argued

"I'll be fine. The venom needs to get out of my system."

"Fine."

"Under no circumstances does the pack find out about this. Especially Isaac." She hissed at her friends as Scott picked her up.

"Just go to sleep Kat."

She dropped off before she could answer.

Derek stopped training with Isaac when his phone rang.

"What?!" he snarled into the receiver.

_"Kat got attacked. Derek I don't know what to do. She passed out." _Scott's voice exclaimed

"Where are you?" Derek reached to grab his jacket.

_"In the woods. Just look for Stiles' jeep." _

"I'll be there soon. Try to get her to respond."

Derek hung up and pulled on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked

"Scott needs help with something."

"Does it have to do with Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Is someone hurt?" Isaac looked concerned

"Yeah. They'll be fine."

"Who?"

"I don't know Isaac."

"You just lied."

"I know." And with that, Derek walked out of the station and to his car.

He drove to where he saw the jeep beside a prison transport vehicle. He jumped out and ran over. Scott explained what happened and showed him the gashes that were almost fully healed.

"She needs a new shirt. That one's all nasty." Stiles said

"I have one in my car." Derek said before going to get it

He returned with a loose yellow shirt that already had dried blood on it. He set it down and grabbed her arm, digging his claws into it. The pain woke her up and a scream ripped through her throat. He kept squeezing and ridding her bloodstream of the venom. Kat sighed when Derek's claws retracted and he gave her a shirt to put on. It was one of her training shirts so it was already stained.

"Thanks." She said, pushed blood clumped hair out of her face.

"No problem." Derek replied wiping off the blood on his hands.

Kat turned away from the boys and changed her shirt. When she turned back, she looked much more relaxed.

"Where's Jackson?" she asked

"Just go rest and stuff." Scott changed the subject and Derek led her to the car.

They went back to the station where the betas were waiting. They each looked for worried than the one before them. Boyd didn't know Kat well but looked concerned. Erika, whom Kat was close to before all of this, looked worried and her heartbeat increased at the sight of her friend. Isaac looked like he was about to explode. She waved to them and smiled. Erika walked over and hugged the smaller female.

"What did he-Are you-Does it-," Isaac spluttered, trying to find a sentence, "Come here!" Isaac wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and making her back pop a few times. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that bad." She told him as he squished the air out of her lungs

"Where were you?"

"I texted you telling you where I was." She said.

He placed her on the floor and pulled out his phone. Sure enough there was a text from her. He read it and looked at her, bewildered.

"Do I even want to know why you were hanging out in a gay club?" he asked the red head

A/N: This was weird. I did my best and only got a few hours of sleep last night, so praise me for the double chapter day today.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I hope guys like this short look into the sibling relationship of Jackson and Kat.

* * *

"Is that blood? Why is there blood on you?" Jackson sounded scared and panicked as he tried to stand up.

"Shh I'm fine. It's okay. You need to calm down." Kat cooed, sitting down next to him.

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know if that's my question to answer." She replied, tugging on the back of her shirt as if the fabric was irritating her.

"Please?"

"It's a lot more complicated than you'd think. A lot more people are involved." She said

"What do you mean?"

"You got the bite from Derek, right?"

"Bite?" he tried playing dumb.

"Stop faking it, I know exactly what the bite is and all that jazz." Kat rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her blood clumped hair

"How do you…?"

She flashed her red eyes at him. He stuttered for a minute and she just patted his arm. Her eyes returned to their normal shade of gold and she shifted her back again.

"I'm not what I want to be, am I?" he asked quietly

"Not exactly. You aren't a werewolf, no, but you did do something good."

"I did?"

"Yeah. When my dad died, you saved me."

Jackson leaned over to rest his head on her and felt something on her back move. His heart jumped into his throat but he didn't jerk away from her. She noticed his fear and laughed a little. One of her nails extended and she used it to tear two long slits from an inch down her shoulder blades to an inch above her tailbone. He almost screamed when two black appendages poked through the holes.

"Calm down they're just wings." She told him.

"W-wings?"

"Yeah."

Someone knocked on the door and Kat pulled her wings back against her back. Stiles came in and whispered in her ear for a moment. She nodded and waved to Jackson as she left the vehicle.

* * *

She ran to the station and let herself in. Everyone was ready for school but her. Erika dragged her into a car and insisted on picking out her clothes. By the time they came out, Kat was wearing a pair of torn jeans, a tank top, and boots. She grabbed her bag and took something out of it.

"What? I'm cold." she asked as Isaac's jacket practically swallowed her. She looked just as ragged and messy than the night before, but Erika got most of the blood out of her hair.

"Let's go." Boyd broke the silence

"Good idea." Kat agreed, turning to walk out the door.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked her

"Going to school."

"You walk to school?"

"Yeah. It's the only way I can get there, and it does wonders for my legs." She winked towards the group of werewolves.

"It does." Isaac said under his breath.

"I heard that." She said before turning back around

He followed her out the door. She was waiting four feet down to sidewalk.

"Isaac if you don't slow down your heartbeat, you'll go into cardiac arrest." She teased

"I've got nothing to worry about. You like me too much to let me die." He teased back

"That's what you think."

"So I'm wrong?"

"Nah. You're completely correct."

"I know."

"So why was your pulse on overdrive?"

"No reason." He blushed

Kat laughed and left it alone. They got to school quickly, thanks to the shortcut they used. Isaac walked her to her locker. She unlocked it and stepped out of the way to pull it open, cautious of clothing articles. She pulled out her books and slammed the door.

"Did you hear about that rave thingy?" she asked the boy trailing behind her.

"Mhmm." He replied

"Okay. Hey I'll be getting to the station later than usual."

"Why?"

"I have to work on a project with my history partner."

"Who?"

"His name's Matt and that's all I really know."

"Is he on the team?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will. You worry too much." Kat teased.

"Only for you, kitten." Isaac wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Stop it with the nickname!" she dug her shoulder into his side.

"Never."

They got to English and sat down. Kat sat behind Isaac and before they could say a word to each other, Stiles sat down behind Kat and engaged in a conversation with her about the weather. The teacher walked in and started the lecture right away.

By the end of the period, each student had several pages of notes. The bell rang and everyone left with the speed of a gazelle. Kat and Isaac walked out side by side.

* * *

The rest of the day was like that. After school, Kat got a ride with Matt. He seemed kind of nice, so Kat was somewhat comfortable.

"So, this is on the French Revolution?" he asked her.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?"

"Not really. I was kind of distracted."

"By what?" Kat asked, not expecting the answer she'd gotten.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Ask me questions and give me your thoughts by reviewing. Pretty please?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I've been upset and stuff so here's another chapter. I should really be doing my math homework…

**Boonie-Bevins:** Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me.

**PsychoticSmartypants: **I see you've figured out the idea in my head. Matt really needs to calm himself.

**xXbriannaXx:** You're awesome.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What happened?" Jackson asked for the fourteenth time.

"Nothing." Kat snapped

"When you're ready to talk about what happened in there, I'm here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kat got out of the Porsche and walked into the house. She stopped to talk with Mrs. Whittemore for a few minutes before going to her room. When she got there, she immediately opened the window and climbed out onto the roof.

She sat up there for several hours. When it started to get dark, she slipped back inside her room to change. She threw on a pair of shorts, a Henley with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of ankle boots. She rushed out of the front door and walked along the road.

As she predicted, Stiles rolled up next to her. She got into the jeep and rode with them to the rave. As soon as they arrived, Kat left to go inside right away.

"I need to find someone." She told them

It was crowded, but she forced her way through. She saw Jackson and was headed towards him when someone grabbed her wrist. She snapped her head their way to see Matt. She fixed him with a half-assed glare before turning to see that Jackson was gone.

"Kat…" Matt tugged on her arm.

"What?" she looked at him

"I want to apologize abou-"

"Shut up and don't mention that ever again."

"I really am sorry though."

"Okay. Can you let go of me now?"

"Not yet. There's something I want to try again."

"What are you talking abo-" Kat cut herself off when Matt started leaning towards her.

She tried to lean away from him and get away, but he'd cornered her. Her back was pressed against a pillar and her free hand was curled into a fist as she tried not to shift. She tried to duck or move at all. Nothing worked. His face smushed against hers and her claws dug deep into her palm.

A growl rumbled from behind Matt and he turned around. Scott was glaring at him. He led Kat away and looked at her bruised wrist. It healed quickly.

"What happened?" he asked

"You saw didn't you?" Kat replied

"You should go."

"I came here to do a job. I'm not leaving yet."

"Be careful, got it?"

"Sir yes sir." Kat mock saluted and walked off to find Jackson.

She finally found Isaac and Erika dragging him towards a freezer. She followed them in and watched as they put him in a chair.

"Hey." She said, announcing her presence

"Hey Kat. You look good." Erika said with a wink.

"So do you." Kat replied

Isaac was just staring at her. She stood beside him and his arm slowly moved to wrap around her shoulders. Stiles came in and got right down to business. Isaac released Kat to pester Jackson, so she moved to stand by Stiles.

A phone ringing made everyone jump out of their skins. Kat picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered, "Who is this?"

Jumbled mumbles came from the other end.

"Mom…?"

* * *

A/N: There you all go. I'm still sad. Dang flabbit!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: No reviews Come back to me my doves. I miss you guys. This is kind of fillery. Sorry. It is VERY important though. It jumps around too.

* * *

_I wish I could say that everything's okay. I won't lie though, nothing's okay right now. I have my phone, so please call me when you read this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. ~Kat_

Isaac read the note again, staring at the loopy handwriting. He groaned in frustration and threw the piece of paper on the table. He'd read it five times, looking for some sort of hidden explanation. She wouldn't just leave, would she? He was scared and angry and upset.

Derek, who'd been pacing and growling at nothing, grabbed his phone and dialed her number. He placed it against Isaac's ear. It rang for a while, before Kat answered it with a, "That was quick…"

"Where are you?!" Isaac practically shouted into the phone.

"Moscow." Kat answered

"You're in Russia?!" he was yelling now

"Yeah. Please stop shouting." Kat sounded like she was holding the phone slightly away from her ear.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know if I am."

Isaac's side of the line when silent and Kat was scared he'd hung up on her.

"Kat you will come home right now." Derek scolded her through the phone.

"I have to see. I have to find out if she's there!" Kat sounded upset and distressed.

"Listen, I understand. You feel lied to, you're scared." He tried to reason with her

"No. I want to know why my dad snapped and burned our house down! I want to know why I'm still alive!" she tried to keep her voice steady and quiet.

Derek sighed and kept trying to get her to come home. Isaac grew tired of it and held his hand out. Derek handed him the phone.

"Kat?" he asked

"Hm?" she sounded slightly calmer

"Why won't you come home?"

"I need to know why she left, why she let him hurt me for so long and never tried to help me. Closure. I need closure." She sighed

"Do you really want to know that?"

"I want to know what made me so insignificant that I deserved to be beaten for ten years!" she was obviously upset now.

"You think you aren't important? That you deserved to be hurt like that?" Her silence answered his question.

"You don't see it. You're important. We need you…especially me. Please don't go. You don't have to go. I don't want you to go away. You say that I saved you, but, to be completely honest, you saved me from becoming a monster. I need you. You don't need me, I know that, but I need you more than anything right now. Please come back to me." He pleaded

Kat tried to say something, but Isaac didn't let her. He hung up on her just as she started to say something. "I lo-," she'd said. She clutched her phone to her chest and cried. She didn't care who saw.

Sobs wracked through her body as she stumbled to the restroom and wiped away her tears. Her eyes were red as she dragged her feet to her next flight. She didn't want to go. She wanted more than anything to turn around and fly back to Beacon Hills, but she couldn't. She had to go back, even if it was only for a day.

* * *

"Well I guess that makes me lucky. I don't have anybody." Isaac said, looking down

"You've got her." Scott replied, avoiding using her name

"Do I? Do I really?" Isaac shot back

"You know you do."

"Then where is she? Why hasn't she called? She left just like everyone else!"

"She had to. Didn't you read the note she left?"

"Yeah. But I didn't need to. She obviously doesn't care about us."

"She does. Let me ask you, if you could find out why your dad beat you, would you?"

Isaac didn't get a chance to answer him. Dr. Deaton walked in and Scott went back to working. Isaac thought about what Scott had said. As he was leaving, he checked his phone. An alert for one missed call flashed across the screen. A part of him was hoping it was Kat saying she was coming home. Another knew that it couldn't be her and he scolded himself for thinking she actually cared about him. He listened to the voicemail and heard a female voice, but it was only Erika.

Just after he'd tossed it onto his bed at the station and walked off, Kat's name flashed across the screen and the phone vibrated.

* * *

Scott sat on the bench, angry that he couldn't play. He was stressing over Gerard controlling Jackson. He was scared that someone was going to get hurt. He was worried that his mother wouldn't ever accept him. He felt like a monster.

He tried to tune out Gerard's invasive voice. Suddenly, Isaac, clad in his lacrosse pads, sat next to him on the bench.

"You came to help." He said, surprised

"I came to win." Isaac smirked

"Oh, I almost forgot that pretty little redhead Isaac has become fond of me. You know, I do have hunters in France ready to capture her on command. I wouldn't put killing such a valuable bargaining chip on them. I'd rather do it nice and bloody in front of him." Gerard persisted

Scott's eyes flashed and Isaac growled quietly upon hearing him. The old man was quite pleased by the reaction.

"So do you have a plan?" Isaac asked, distracting himself from the doomed girl

"Not really. Right now it's just keeping Jackson from killing anybody."

"That might be easier if you were actually in the game. We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you."

"But how do we do that? He has a bench full of guys he'll play before he ever puts me on the field."

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked, figuring out Isaac's plan.

"I can try." Isaac assured him before putting on his helmet and walking onto the field. He paused briefly to smile widely at Jackson. He knocked over a player.

"Lahey!" Coach Finstock screeched, "Rameirez, you're in."

Isaac continued knocking players out and Finstock continued replacing them. Laughter was coming from somewhere, but no one come figure out where. When he went to knock someone else down, Jackson knocked Isaac to the ground. Paramedics came to carry him off the field and red eyes flashed in the distance.

"You wanna play chess, Scott? Then you'll have to be willing to sacrifice your pawns." Gerard's voice rang through to Scott's ears.

* * *

Isaac crawled away from the hunters and towards the sink. Gerard started to pull out his sword as they followed him. He was saying something, but Isaac wasn't listening. He was too focused on an all too familiar heartbeat that was beating erratically. It was coming from a few feet to his left.

A growl made the hunters turn away from him. Red eyes burned through the darkness and shadows.

"Derek Hale." Gerard smiled evilly

"Not quite." A female voice chuckled darkly.

Inside, Isaac was shouting for her to get out and go to safety, but outside he stay stoic and quiet. She walked around the lockers and stood in front of the beta. Kat's claws were fully extended and her wings were straining against her borrowed clothes.

"You're not the alpha I was searching for, but you'll do." Gerard moved towards her.

She growled menacingly and smirked as Scott crept in. The old man tased her before she could move and electric bolts swam through her body, making her seize and cry out. He grabbed her neck tightly. She snapped and snarled at him, but he already had her in his grasp and was crushing her windpipe. Once Scott had gotten rid of all the other hunters, both Gerard and Kat were gone.

* * *

The last thing Kat heard before she blacked out was something that worried her to no end.

"Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?!"

* * *

A/N: This was fun to write. I hope you all like it. I tried very hard you know.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: We're almost to the end. But don't worry. There will be a sequel! I love you all and I probably wouldn't have reached this point of the story without your encouraging words. Thank you all. I am in need of updates on how this one was, because it'll influence what happens next and in the sequel. And please vote in the poll I put up.

**PsychoticSmartypants: **Thank you my friend! You're fabulous!

**Boonie-Bevins: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**xXbriannaXx: **Thanks! I hope you like this one!

Enjoy…

* * *

Stiles groaned as he stood up from the floor. The sound of someone whimpering startled him. He felt along the dark wall for the light switch. When he got the lights on, he saw three figures. Boyd and Erika had their hands bound above their head and they looked like they were in pain. Kat had her hands bound behind her. There was something around her neck and she looked like she was also in pain.

* * *

"Okay, I've gotta meet with a medical examiner on what happened to Jackson. And I put out an ABP on Stiles. His jeep is still here. So that means….I don't know what that means. If he answers his phone or any of his emails…" Sheriff Stilinski trailed off

"We'll call you." Isaac told him.

"Yeah…I'll see you, okay?" he walked away.

"McCall," Coach Finstock started, "We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"I know." Scott said

"I-I-I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well I kinda hate Greenburg, but that's different. It's Greenburg. We…I need you on the team. Get your grades up."

"I will."

"I know." Finstock walked away from them.

"That everyone?" Scott asked Isaac.

"Yeah I think so." Isaac replied.

Scott ripped Stiles' locker door off its hinges and pulled out clothes.

"You're going to find him by scent?"

"Yeah, we both are." Scott handed him a shoe.

"Wait how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?"

Scott was about to say something when Derek materialized.

"We need to talk." He said as Peter walked out from behind some lockers

"All of us." Peter said.

"Holy sh…" Scott said

* * *

"Shhh!" Stiles shushed to two werewolves that were standing up. He touched the wires and cried out when they shocked him as the lights flickered.

"They were trying to warn you that it's electrified." Gerard said, coming downstairs.

Kat started to snarl and growl and squirm on the floor as he drew closer to Stiles. She tried to break free of the wire. Then Gerard pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Volts of electricity coursed through Kat's body and she stopped moving again.

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles was angry now.

"For now, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their alpha is too strong."

"Okay, so what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me. He knows my scent. It's pungent, more like an odor. He could find me if I was buried at the bottom of the sewer covered in fecal matter and urine."

"You have a knack for creating a mental picture, Mr. Stilinski, let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?"

Kat inched closer to him and pressed the electrical wires against his leg, shocking him continuously. He held down the button, but she did not yield. Finally, he kicked her face, hard.

"You know your family deserved it right? That sweet little housewife was actually a winged monster. You weren't even supposed to make it. Our target was you, little lady. The hybrid. The abomination." Kat growled weakly.

"Really, we'd be okay with them living. But you resisted and go the all killed. That pretty, tall sister. That nice friendly brother. That sweet pie making mother. All dead because of you."

Gerard turned away from her and began beating mercilessly on Stiles.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Scott exclaimed

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek retorted

"Wait hold on. He threatened to kill my mom! And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott yelled at the same time.

"Who is that?" Isaac asked

"Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott replied nonchalantly

"Hi." Peter waved

"Good to know." Isaac said

"How's he alive?"

"Short version is, he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe how to save him." Derek said.

"Well that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead." Isaac told them

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead, it just happened on the field." Scott informed to other men

"Okay why isn't anyone taking this as good news?" Isaac was confused

"Because if he's dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter replied grimly

"Why?" Derek asked

"Well that's what we need to figure out. And something tells me that the window of opportunity is closing."

* * *

Stiles stumbled into his room. His father was talking. When he saw him, Mr. Stilinski hurried over to look at Stiles' face.

"Who did it?" he asked

"Just some kids from the other school. They were pissed about losing and I was mouthing off."

"I want descriptions." Mr. Stilinski demanded.

"Dad…"

"I'm gonna call that school and I'm gonna pistol whip those little bastards!"

"Dad! She's a lot worse. She can't even walk." Stiles interrupted his dad

Mr. Stilinski hugged his son tightly before going downstairs to see Kat, no doubt much worse, sprawled out on the floor. They got her onto the couch and tried to get some of the dried blood off of her face. They stopped when she woke up.

"Where am I?!" she exclaimed

"Shhh. You're okay. It's okay. Don't waste all of your energy talking. And please don't sonic heal in front of my dad." Stiles pleaded

She nodded and brushed her fingers against his beaten cheek, taking away some of his pain. Her eyes widened when she began to remember something.

"They're coming….al..phas. You have to….tell them." She was having problems breathing by then.

"Kat? C'mon, you have to stay awake. Talk to me, okay? Tell me about France." He started to panic when her eyes flashed back and forth.

"I can't control it." She whispered as her claws extended and descended.

"How do you usually do it?"

"An anchor. It's called an anchor."

"What's yours?"

"Pain."

"Pain?"

"Yeah. Pain, sadness, agony…"

"What caused the pain?"

"Hunters. They burned down my house and killed my family. Then my dad changed the memories so that I would think that it was my fault. Then he abused me for the next eight years. I never got to find out why I had wings until I was fourteen."

"Is that all that happened?"

"No. I was going to be adopted by this sweet family back home. The Chansons. They made me feel wanted, happy. Then my dad was released from the psychiatric hospital. I had to with him."

Stiles didn't respond to her, he just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She cried quietly and tried to stop shaking. Eventually Stiles' father returned to see Kat breaking down in his son's arms.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" he asked Kat.

"Home? I don't have one." She mumbled back.

"Don't you live with the Whittemores?"

"That place isn't home. It's just a place where I sleep. I wouldn't be accepted there, so I stay with another friend sometimes. Just take me to the hospital, I'll wander into the ER."

"Okay." Mr. Stilinski wasn't nearly as worried about the orphan as he was about his own son.

He drove her to the hospital and told her to call if she needed anything. He apologized for leaving her there and promised that he'd find who'd hurt them. Kat just forced a smile and thanked him for his kindness before following voices to the morgue.

"Oh my God!" Ms. McCall shouted after seeing Kat's stumbling silhouette. Both werewolves drew their claws for protection.

"It's just me. Calm down." Kat called to them, raising her hands in surrender.

"What happened to you?!" Scott screeched at the sight of her.

"Assuming your mother is aware of the supernatural…" Kat trailed off, healing some of her wounds.

Her face wasn't much better after she'd healed, but her limping was cured. Isaac wrapped her in a hug before she could even say hello. She smiled at his affection and wrapped her own arms around him.

"So, what's going on with him?" she asked pointing at her surrogate brother after Isaac had freed her.

"He made a cocoon." Ms. McCall told her, poking the slime with a pen.

"Maybe he'll turn into a beautiful butterfly." Kat replied with false optimism

"He's still creepy and psychotic…" Isaac grumbled

"Don't be jealous that he'll be prettier than you, my dear." She teased, leaning against him

"Don't be silly, no one can be prettier than me. Except you of course." He sassed back

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Oh will it? What if I'm telling the truth though?" Isaac asked, wrapping an arm around Kat's waist.

"Doesn't change a thing." She replied leaning on the balls of her feet.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that is so."

"I'll just have to tell you how perfect you are more often, hm?"

"I'm not perfect. Not even close."

"Yes you are, Crumpet."

"Whatever you delusional Puffin."

"I'm not delusional, you're just blind."

"Oh shush."

"Are you going to make me?"

"If that's what it takes."

"That's what it's going to take."

"Then come hither."

Isaac's arm tightened around her waist and she pulled him down by the front of his shirt. Their lips met and Kat wrapped her arms gently around his neck. His other arm moved to her waist. They remained that way for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. Scott did not look happy and Ms. McCall looked amused by Scott's acid glare.

"Can you guys do that later?" he grumbled

"No. Not really." Kat said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You should never do that."

"Shut up."

"Nope."

They would've continued arguing if Jackson hadn't started to awaken. Ms. McCall tried to zip up the body bag, but it got stuck. Finally she got it to close and Scott and Isaac carried it away. Kat followed behind them.

Mr. Argent pulled up and had a brief conversation with the boys before they loaded Jackson into the back. Kat was stuck sitting with him and Isaac in the backseat. Every twist and turn sent Jackson sliding around across both teenagers' laps.

When they finally reached their destination, Jackson was unloaded onto the asphalt and everyone piled out. Mr. Argent gave Kat a sympathetic look as she got out. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ooh who's is that? I like it. It's pretty." A voice sounded from behind her. Growls of all volumes echoed around the empty place.

Isaac wrapped a protective arm around Kat and glared at the owner of the voice. She stared the wriggling bag at her feet, sadness radiating through her. She gently placed an open palm on it and took some of her surrogate brother's pain away. Eventually she just sat down and took as much pain as she could at a time.

"Why are you helping him?" Isaac asked

"The kanima's a monster. Jackson isn't." she replied quietly.

"You really care about him."

"He reminds me of my brother."

"Isn't he your brother?"

"Not by blood. Family doesn't end with blood."

Isaac sat next to her and placed his hand of hers. She rested her head on his shoulder and hummed a tune while they waited for Derek to stop showing off for no one. Eventually he made his way over and shooed them away from the body bag.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to Kat before leaning over to unzip the bag.

"No you aren't. And I don't blame you for not being sorry." She stood up and walked to the side of the room.

Suddenly, Gerard and Allison showed up. Kat felt relief in seeing her friend, not knowing what Allison had done. At the chance of taking down part of Derek's pack, Allison shot at Kat. The red head caught the arrow and snapped it in half before growling menacingly at Allison. Her eyes flashed and her claws scratching against the cement.

"Are you sick of hiding behind your foolish grandfather now, or would you like me to wait until you can hide behind him again?" Kat mocked the female hunter

"I'd rather kill you now, if that's what you're asking."

"You'll have to kill me first." Isaac said, standing in front of Kat

"Gladly." Allison laughed as she loaded her bow.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked him

"Protecting you."

"Well stop, you're going to get yourself killed."

"I don't care." He said

"Go over there and help Scott. I've got this." She pushed him towards Scott.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering something to her. It made her cheeks flush bright red and a smile creep across her face. Her face sobered as she caught another arrow, this one from behind her. Kat shook her head, shifting halfway.

"You Argents can't let me have a second of happiness, can you?" she asked, irritated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison spat back

"So they didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The Hale house wasn't the only house your family burned to the ground. They burned mine too. Oh and just to put it in perspective, I was living in France, my home country. They targeted us and killed my mother and brother. I'll have scars from then for the rest of my life! Then, the best part for you psychotic assholes, my dad beat the life out of me nightly for eight years." Kat glared at her.

"Who did…?"

"Gerard, Kate, and their followers. I have every right on Earth to hate you and every member of your family, but I don't. Not all of you know that happened, but right now, I hate you more than I hate myself. I didn't know that was possible until now."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone but Derek. Only Derek. Stay out of my way, and I won't finish the job like they should've." Allison said coldly.

Kat was shocked for a moment. Frozen in place. Then she pounced on Allison, her wings tearing through the fabric of the back of her shirt and jacket. Sharp, needle-like quills jutted off the surface along with. Kat's eyes were blood red and her claws broke through the concrete.

"I may not be for killing," Kat plucked a quill from her wing, "but these little things speak for themselves."

She stood up and drew her wings back. Allison reluctantly stood up.

"You were that close to being paralyzed, if you were in the position, I can't promise that I wouldn't kill you. I'm a not a killer, clean up your act before I decide to change that." Kat hissed

Allison was shaking slightly as Kat turned away from her to see how her pack was doing. Jackson was terrorizing them, so she took a running start to remove him from the premises. She tackled him away from Derek and they rolled away, the kanima with the upper hand.

"Jackson, you aren't a monster. Stop this; you don't have to hurt anyone." Kat tried through to him.

He ignored her and drew his claws to cut her. Her wings were being crushed against the floor and she was having trouble breathing. Then she lashed out quickly, catching his arm. It gave her enough time to roll and gain control. As she raised her claws again, a serrated knife pierced her ribcage.

"Kat!" Isaac screamed

"I'm fine. It's okay. Stay back!" she reached back and howled when she tugged on the wolfsbane-imbedded knife.

"Do you like it? I made it just for you, abomination." Gerard looked please with himself.

"Like it? I love it!" she cried, tearing it out of her flesh and twirling it in her fingers. Moments later it was sailing towards him. It pinned the old man against the wall by his shirt.

"If you think Derek's dangerous, you might want to avoid me completely." Kat growled, approaching Gerard.

"You're a monster. You won't kill the innocent though."

"You're right. You aren't innocent though. You are as much of as monster as I am. A murderer. A thief. I'm a saint compared to you."

As Kat stepped back, Allison got her from behind. She dropped, playing injured. Before she could make a sound, a snarl made her smile. While the hunters were distracted by the werewolves, Kat jumped to her feet and walked to stand with Isaac. He'd shifted fully and gave her a small smile as she too shifted. Then she noticed arrow wounds on his chest.

"I'm gonna kill her." She growled

"Stop. Kill Jackson with you rage first. And did I mention that you're really hot when you get angry." He teased.

"Thank you. Now let's go." They fought hard against the kanima until Isaac was thrown aside. Kat growled at it and moved to protect Isaac while he got up. Jackson ran at her, so she used her size and weight to throw herself aside while pulling him by the neck. Isaac's groan of pain made her flip her brother to the ground and kick him in the throat, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Isaac!" she shouted as she ran to him.

"Kat! Stay away!" he yelled, but it was too late, Allison had already gotten her knifes into Kat. That didn't slow down the red head though. She grasped the hunter's upper arm and pulled. Allison ignored the pain and slashed and stabbed and cut every inch of Kat that she could.

"I'm going to tear you apart. I may not be fast, but when I'm done…no one will be able to I.D. your body." Kat mumbled before her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp.

Allison couldn't care less about the girl on the floor. She twirled her knives and prepared to attack someone else. The kanima grabbedd her by the wrists though, disarming her. He gripped her neck and she panicked.

Isaac had shifted back and was trying to get Kat to open her eyes. Once she finally did, he noticed that her golden eyes were dulled and blood coated her teeth after she coughed then smiled.

"You're my werewolf in hairy armor, huh?" she laughed through her pain

"Why aren't you healing?!" Isaac was terrified

"I can't. I'm un….worrthy. It won't heal…my fault." She was murmering to herself.

"Heal! Please, for me?" Isaac pleaded

Kat's eyes snapped open and words tumbled out. "It's so bright. My mom…she says to follow her. Am I dying?"

"No. You aren't dying. Not on my watch." Isaac promised while he took some of her pain.

Kat zoned out, focusing completely on healing enough to move. She was healing, but not nearly fast enough. She'd die before long.

"Kat, please. We need you. I need you." Isaac's voice rang through her ears like bells.

It gave her motivation. She was healing faster, but still not fast enough. When she zoned back in, in much less pain, Gerard was getting the bite. Kat was confused, but she pushed herself into a sitting position and blinked away the black spots that swam across her vision. Isaac helped her to her feet and she kissed his cheek before stumbling towards the action, dripping a decent amount of blood across the ground. She dragged herself past Chris Argent and he, much to her surprise, looked vaguly scared of her as he nodded.

"Scott, what are you doing?" she asked the teen, who was holding Derek down.

"What needs to be done." Scott wasn't telling her something.

Kat kept her eyes on Isaac as she turned away from Scott, Derek, and Gerard. Their eyes locked and one emotion swam through their eyes. Agony. Neither moved at all. All of a sudden, one heartbeat increased greatly. Kat's knees gave out underneath her and she collapsed. She didn't get the chance to hit the floor, someone caught her.

Allison dropped to the floor with a dull thud. Kat's breathing was shallow and her entire body was trembling. The kanima's eyes were no longer reptilian, and more of that green-blue color that's loved by everyone. She was trying to say something but her throat closed up, cutting off her voice.

"I knew it. She's a weakness. The only thing I don't understand is why you all care so much about it. Whatever she is, is a monster created only for destruction and causing pain for others." Gerard said with a little more malice than necessary.

Isaac growled lowly and stalked toward the kanima, who was holding the red head gingerly. He hissed as the werewolf approached and pulled the girl closer, looming over her in a protective stance. She was coughing up blood by then and was convulsing violently. Isaac was trying to get to her, but the kanima stayed protective of her, even go far enough to snap his jaws menacingly at Isaac.

"It's okay." Kat managed to force out.

Jackson was trying to calm her down and her convulsing stop eventually. She wasn't responding to anything though. There were memories jumping around her head.

_Kat was wearing the stupid dress she'd bought for formal. She was sitting at an empty table, debating if she'd just go home. As she stood up, someone crashed into her, spilling their drink and causing her to fall. _

_ "Watch where you're going!" Jackson Whittemore snapped at her before stalking away._

_ "Are you okay?" another voice, this one much softer, asked._

_ "Yeah. Just a bit shaken up." Kat replied, smoothing out her dress as she attepted stand up. _

_ Unfortunatly, she slipped and started to fall over again. Instead of hitting the floor, the owner of the voice, a tall boy with curly hair, caught Kat. He blushed slightly and let her regain her footing before letting go of her side and removing his hand from her back. _

_ "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked looking down at her._

_ "Yeah. I smell like booze now." She laughed, but it hurt her bruised ribs so she stopped._

_ He laughed too and wrinkled his nose a bit. Kat smiled at him and an awkward moment occurred. _

_ "This thing sucks." He said, trying to start a conversation. _

_ "I was just thinking the same thing." She replied._

_ "Are you leaving?"_

_ "I might. I'm not sure."_

_ "Do you need a ride?"_

_ "Maybe." _

_ He offered her his arm and they walked out of the school. Kat shivered slightly at the cold air and the boy's jacket was thrown around her shoulders at the speed of light._

_ "If you…um need a ride…I have a bike and you can ride on the handlebars if you'd like." The boy said awkwardly. _

That memory sent a single tear down Kat's cheek as she remebered a time where things weren't so complicating. The feeling of joy and hope that she'd basked in that night returned to her, stopping the trembling. Another memory played across her eyelids.

"_Is anybody out there?" Kat asked the empty air, her voice breaking_

_Growls echoed around her and she snarled in the direction they came from. There were two of them. A woman and a man. They were laughing at her. _

"_Look what we have here." The woman started._

"_It's a Jarvis. Looks like we can spill some blood tonight." The man replied, a scary smirk creeping across his face._

"_Go ahead. Kill me. You'd be doing me a favor." Kat said, after she cleared her throat._

"_We don't want to kill you. We just want a chew toy for the moment." _

"_I don't taste that good. Sorry." Kat sassed._

_That comment got her head bashed against her tree. She kept being rude though, in high hopes that they'd either give up or kill her. Hours passed with them hurting her, but she was used to it by then. _

"_It'll die soon, Kali. Leave it to die in pain." The man said._

"_I just want to give her a drink." 'Kali' said before using her toenails to claw into Kat's throat open wide._

_The pain was blinding and Kat started to gag on her own blood. She lied there for hours, only half conscious, then she was being lifted and people were screaming. _

"_It's okay, you're gonna be alright. Just hang in there for a little bit longer." A male voice registered in her ears._

"_Put me down." She rasped._

"_Why?"_

"_Leave me here. Please?" she pleaded_

"_No. You'll die."_

"_That's what I want. Let me die please."_

"_No."_

"_Please! Let me die, that's all I want!" she screeched._

_There was the sound of someone dropping to their knees on the ground and she heard the beginning of a conversation._

"_Scott…I made her go. I scared her off and now she wants to die. She's going to die bcause I'm an idiot." Isaac cried._

"_She isn't going to die." Scott replied and it sounded like he was pulling Isaac away from her._

_There was a mix of "What happened?!"s and "Oh my god!"s before they reached a car. Kat was laid in the backseat and the driver sped away._

"_Who are you?" she asked_

"_Nobody." The man responded._

_Kat looked at him and tried to remember what he looked like._

A strangled scream escaped her throat. She was thrown into another memory.

"_Why don't you live with us?" Isy, the youngest of the family that was going to adopt her, asked Kat._

"_My dad recovered and decided that he wanted to have his daughters around when we went to America." Kat replied_

"_What happened to your arms?" the small girl asked._

"_They got cut up."_

"_By who?"_

"_That's not important."_

"_Okay. Where in America do you live?"_

"_California."_

"_Is it sunny?"_

"_Not always." Kat chuckled_

"_What's it like?" Isy seemed so excited._

"_It's kind of chilly sometimes, but very pretty." _

"_Are there people like you there?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_Are there people like us?"_

"_I don't know. I'd be happy to find out though." _

"_Do you like it there?"_

"_Not all the time. I do, however, have an anchor there though. I don't think I could leave for good even if I tried. I'm drawn to him."_

"_Him?" the younger girl raised an eyebrow._

_Kat's eyes widened and she suddenly found the floor very interesting. Isy laughed and hugged her Kat. _

"_Katrina?" someone shouted_

"_Yeah?" she shouted back_

"_Your uncle is here to see you." The other ginger of the house, Ava, hollered _

_ "Oh okay." Kat slid down the railing and into the lounge to talk to a man with graying hair._

_ He introduced himself and they had a nice conversation. Then he gave her a box that contained a locket with a picture of her family on one side and a picture of a white rose on the other. She hung it around her neck and thanked him. Then she turned to look in the mirror._

_ "No problem." He replied, suddenly focusing on the tops of her wing tattoos. He snapped into action, pushing her down on the ground and pushing with his foot on her windpipe. She kicked her feet, trying to create noise and attract someone to help her. Her uncle knelt next to her and started throwing punches. _

_ Suddenly he was knocked away and Dean, Ava's boyfriend was helping Kat to her feet. He had her sit on the counter for Ava to clean her up. Meanwhile he called the police and distracted Kat's uncle. _

_ "So, tell us about California. We're dying to know." Ava said an hour later afterwards._

_ "It's nice." Kat responded_

_ "Would you say you feel __**anchored**__ there?" Isy asked_

_ "Yeah. I guess I do." Kat gave her the evil eye_

_ "Did you meet any boys?" Dean asked, a protective edge in his voice._

_ "I did. He makes me feel very….human." Kat bit her lip_

_ "What does he look like?" Ava asked_

_ "He has blue eyes, curly hair, and is a freaking frost giant height-wise." Kat laughed _

_ "__The same boy that gave you a ride on his handle bars for four miles without his jacket on?" Ava asked with a knowing smile_

_ "Yes." Kat blushed a little, "He doesn't remember that though."_

_ "You like him though, right?"_

_ "Possibly."_

_ "Be careful." Dean warmed her._

_ "He won't hurt me." Kat told him._

_ "That's what we thought that about your dad too."_

_ "I'm positive this time."_

_ "How?"_

_ "Because he's been in my shoes. He wouldn't dream of hurting me." _

_ "He was…?"_

_ "Yeah. His dad used to hit him too."_

_ "He sounds cute." Ava said out of the blue._

_ "He is. I'll call him if you'd like me to." _

_ "Call him!"_

_ Kat pulled out her phone and called Isaac. He didn't pick up, so she tried again. He still didn't pick up. _

When she came back to reality, someone was holding her tightly. She recognized their smell and relaxed.

"Jackson? Are you okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"I hurt you. I'm so sorry." He was crying into her hair.

"I'm okay. It's okay." She whispered to him glancing and the scratches on her leg.

"You're hurting."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Stiles' jeep drove through the wall and Jackson shifted back into kanima form before putting her down on the ground gently. She tried to get up and stop him from hurting anyone, but Isaac caught her by the arm and enveloped her in a hug. She couldn't get away from his embrace.

"There's nothing you can do without getting hurt." He told her

"He'll kill them! I can't happen. He-he won't hurt me. Please! Let me save them!" she writhed in his arms

"You're already hurt. And you zoned out and screamed for five minutes. What happened?"

"Memories."

"What kind?"

"All kinds."

"Were any of them good?"

"Yeah. There was one. From the formal. I fell into a puddle of booze and this really sweet guy gave me his jacket and took me home on his bike." Kat told him with a wide smile.

"Did he? What was his name?" Isaac looked very jealous.

"It was you, you idiot." She told him

"Oh. Were there any bad ones?"

"Aren't there always?"

"What happened?"

"It was just a flashback to the night I got mauled in the woods."

"Do you remember who did it?"

"Yeah, it was two people."

"Who?"

"The girl's name was Kali."

"Kali?"

"Mhmm. They knew my last name."

"They did?"

"Yeah. They called me a chew toy."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Their attention was drawn by the sound of Jackson falling to the ground. Kat ran towards him and knelt by him.

"No. Please God no. Jackson! Please wake up!" she cried

His heartbeat was gone. Kat set his head in her lap and snarled at anyone that came close to her. A scratching from where his hands were surprised her. His heart beat started back up and he rose from the ground. Isaac pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She ignored the pain from her still bleeding torso.

Derek was shocked to say the least. He led Jackson away, grumbling about how he needed to clothe himself. Kat groaned in pain when she moved.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked, sounding very scared

"I'm not healing." Kat replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Take her to Deaton's." Scott said

Isaac picked up the bleeding girl and walked away. She curled closer to him when he started to run.

"Scott? Is that you?" Deaton asked from the back when the door opened

"No. It's Isaac. I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Deaton cut himself off, "Bring her back."

Isaac carried the red head to the back and laid her on the table.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked

"I don't know."

"Fix her!"

"I'm trying."

"Isaac, I need you to call someone for me." Kat was coughing violently.

"Who?" Isaac took her phone from the table.

"Under the name 'Emergency.' Ask for Ava."

He walked out of the room calling the number under the 'Emergency' contact. After a few rings, a gruff male voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Is Ava there?" Isaac voice was most likely shaky.

"Who is this?" the man didn't sound amused.

"It doesn't matter, I need to talk to Ava right now."

"Talk to me."

"Dean, give me the phone." A light voice in the background commanded.

"Is that her?" Isaac was scared.

"Hello?" Ava asked, once she got the phone

"Are you Ava?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"My name's Isaac."

"This about Kat, isn't it?"

"Yeah. She told me to call you."

"What's happening?"

"She was helping someone and she got cut up. She won't heal."

There was a short conversation behind the phone and then Ava starting rattling off instructions.

"Tell whoever's treating her that they need to restrain her. Then you need to clean and stitch up the wounds. She won't heal because she isn't letting herself heal. She blames herself for everything. Tell her that it isn't her fault. She will heal, but very slowly. Make her know that nothing was her fault and that everything is alright. Have her help you come up with a cover story, because she'll be hurting for a while. Lastly, don't leave her alone. She needs you a lot more than you'd think." Ava said quickly.

"Thank you." Isaac could speak clearly then.

"You're welcome. I have to go now before Dean sets the kitchen on fire." She laughed a little before hanging up.

Isaac hurried back into the exam room and told Deaton all of the instructions but the last one. Then he brushed Kat's tangled hair out of her face a kissed her forehead. Deaton restrained her and started to clean her wounds.

* * *

About an hour later, Deaton was almost done stitching Kat up. The bell above the door jingled and Jackson walked in followed by Derek, Stiles, and Scott. They rushed into the room, crowding around the table.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jackson was the first to speak.

"She'll live, but she's going to hurt for a while." Deaton replied.

"Why is Lahey here?" he asked with disgust.

"I actually cared enough to take her here." Isaac replied

"I'm her brother, you mean nothing to her. So why are you here?"

"Jackson, shut your trap." Kat snapped

"That would be the best idea. Thanks Kit Kat." Stiles said, stepping between the arguing boys.

Kat's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at her visitors. Each smiled at her and she grinned sleepily. Derek helped her sit up and she listened to everyone talking, unconsciously playing with her locket.

"What's that?" Scott asked

"It's a locket." She replied showing it to him.

"Is there anything inside?"

"There's a picture."

"Of what?"

"My family, before they died."

"Can I see?"

Kat nodded and opened the clasp. Scott stared at it and smiled.

"Lots of orphans have lockets in the movies." He noted.

"I wish my life was like a movie. I could be positive that everything would be okay." She replied

"I don't think Isaac would let you be anything but happy."

"You think?"

"I know." Scott squeezed her hand and went to talk to Stiles.

Kat sat in silence turning her locket over in her hand. She noticed that her full name and birthday was engraved into the back of it. She stared at the picture of her family. Staring back her was an eight year version of herself. A tear rolled down her cheek and before she could wipe it away, someone wiped it away for her.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked her

She nodded and showed him the picture inside. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Kat leaned into his side. Isaac kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her hair.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked him

"Much better now that you're okay."

"Good."

"Does it hurt?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah. I just want to see the people I care about."

"Do you care about me?"

"No, I distracted Allison from hurting you and got sliced up because I hate you." Kat said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"I hate to break up the love behind bruised eyes, but there are more people here." Stiles interrupted Kat.

Ava, Dean, Isy, and another boy walked into the room. Kat smiled at them and waved from her spot on the table. Dean did not look happy when he spotted the bandages wrapped around her torso.

Isaac stood up to help Kat hop down off the table. She entwined their fingers and led him over to say hello. When they reached the small family, Dean had an acid glare set on Isaac.

"Hey guys." Kat greeted them.

"Did he do that to you?" Dean asked angrily

"Nope, he saved me." Kat retorted

"I told you, you dunce!" Ava smacked him on the arm

"I know." Dean grumbled

Isy pranced over to Kat and wrapped her thin arms around the ginger's middle. Kat let go of Isaac's hand hugged her sister back and smiled brightly. They chatted animatedly while Dean backed poor Isaac into a corner.

"I swear to God if you hurt her…" Dean trailed off, fuming

"I wouldn't dream of it." Isaac replied

"That includes getting her pregnant."

"I realize that." Isaac said after an awkward silence

"You better."

Kat excused herself from the conversation she was in to interrupt Dean's interrogation. She didn't get there before a freckly auburn child though. Kat made a face at him before moving in to stop the awkwardness.

"Deanie, he gets it." She told the man

"I'm just making myself clear."

"Why are you here?"

"You worry us."

"Who are these people?!" Derek's voice boomed

"The family that adopted me before my dad got out of recovery." Kat told him

"They're weird."

"I know."

Derek just laughed and gave her a side hug. Kat gave him a disapproving look before bear-hugging him. Her cheek squished against his shoulder.

"I want a hug!" the auburn child exclaimed

"Then have one after Derek frees me."

Kat wiggled enough for her brother to let go. Then she hugged the waiting boy calling him "Benny" which made him growl at her. She then growled in response, scaring him into dropping her. She shrieked and Isaac caught her.

"See, you are my werewolf in hairy armor." She teased

"Of course, and you're my angel." He kissed her cheek before setting her on the ground lightly.

"I'm not an angel. They are though." Kat told him, gesturing to the Chansons.

"Is that a flirtation?" Benny asked

"Hardy har har." Kat glared at him.

"Seriously though, is that you complimenting them?" Isaac asked

"No, they're literally angels." Kat replied.

"You're the only one with visible wings though." Ava argued

"So? I don't have your angel powers."

"You can't say we're all angels…"

"Fine, Dean is human and a hunter."

Scott, Isaac and Derek simultaneously stepped in front of Kat. She rolled her eyes and pushed them apart. Dean had an eyebrow raised at the protective action.

"Not like the Argents. He doesn't hurt us, not until we hurt the innocent. We can only give the bite if the candidate is willing." Kat explained

"And if we're born this way?" Derek asked

"You've done nothing wrong." Dean said.

* * *

After an hour of talking, the Chansons decided that they needed to let the pack rest up after their big fight. Derek took Kat and Jackson home and wished them luck on explaining how Jackson rose from the dead. They walked in the door together and faced the wrath of the parents.

"Who did that to you?!" Mrs. Whittemore screeched after Jackson had gone to bed.

"Just some kids from the other school. I was being rude and mouthy so they taught me a lesson." Kat replied

"No one deserves that!"

"I did. Look it doesn't even hurt that bad."

Kat didn't wait for a response; she just walked upstairs to her room. She tried to sleep, but couldn't stay asleep for long before waking from vivid nightmares. Around four AM she heard tapping on her windows. She would've dismissed it as a tree and the wind, but there were no trees in the backyard.

* * *

**A/N: ** This one was 6,923 words long! Now that's what I'm talking about! I tried very hard on this and hope you like it. Like I said, there will be a sequel. This is NOT the last chapter though. I promise there will be at least one more before I sequel this baby. Thank you so much for your support, I love you all.

Until next time…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **This is the last full chapter of this one. Let me know how I did and try to catch the quotes I throw in.

Enjoy…

Kat warily climbed out of bed and walked to her window, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She pulled the curtains back and opened the window just in time to be hit in the face by a small pebble.

"Crap! Sorry!" Isaac's voice floated up.

"What are you doing here at four in the morning?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Derek is out doing business and I'm bored."

"So you decided to awaken me in the middle of the night?"

"You weren't asleep." He shrugged.

"Touché."

"Would you like to hang out then?"

"Sure. Not like I'm going to sleep anytime soon."

"Can I come up, or are you coming down?"

"I'm not going outside." Kat replied, walking away from the window.

"So why can't you sleep?" Isaac asked as he hopped in her window.

"Besides being scared out of my mind?"

"What's scaring you enough to make you lose sleep?"

"A new pack is coming. They're all Alphas."

"How do you know?"

"I met one of them in France. I learned a lot over there."

"Like what?"

"I'm next on their list after Derek. And I'm not supposed to be an alpha. My bloodline doesn't come to me until my extended family is all dead." Kat sighed.

"List?"

"They want more alphas."

"They're coming?"

"No. They're already here."

Kat was trembling and looking at the ground. Isaac wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She reeled away from him on instinct and starting hyperventilating.

"Shh…it's okay. You're okay." He whispered.

"Owww…" she hissed, her eyes flashing back and forth.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach…ouch!" she exclaimed, peeling back her shirt.

Isaac gingerly touched the crisscrossed stitches and took pain away. Kat slowly moved towards him. After a few minutes, she was against his side, tucked under his arm. She stared up at the boy, who was still trying to take more pain, wondering what she did to deserve him. Their eyes met and Kat sat up straighter. Isaac leaned in slowly, as if asking for permission. Instead of nodding, Kat closed the gap between them.

"So…what are we?"

"Werewolves?" Kat joked.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know."

He reached out and grabbed both of her hands. His thumbs ran back and forth across the top of her hands. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

"I was um…wondering if you'd like to uh…be my…girlfriend." He asked quietly.

Kat stared at him for a few moments. Dread and fear of rejection coursed through Isaac's veins. The seconds felt like years.

Then Kat got to her knees, as if she was leaving, and captured his lips with hers. Isaac was shocked for a moment, before he snapped out of his stupor and placed his hands on her waist. They were both smiling widely when they separated.

"Does that answer your question?" Kat asked

"I couldn't quite understand it, can you repeat it?"

Kat giggled adorably and leaned forward again. They kissed again and pulled away grinning like fools. Kat flopped backwards, dragging Isaac with her, given his arms were still around her waist. He lay beside her, their hands entwined.

"What else is making you lose sleep?" Isaac asked the girl beside him.

"I don't like sleeping. I feel weak, vulnerable." Kat admitted

"It isn't your fault."

"Hm?"

"Your family. The fire. Jackson. None of that was your fault."

"I could've prevented it. All of it. There was only one little cost."

"Which was?"

"Me."

Isaac didn't ask for her to elaborate since he had a pretty good idea what she meant. He pulled her close and her head rested on his arm. They laid in contentment, neither saying a word.

"Kat, who were you talk- what is Lahey doing in your bed?!"

While Kat tried to stutter out a response, Jackson's eyes flashed. She stopped and flashed her own, letting out a low growl to make him shift back. He stared at her with his green eyes, very confused.

"Go to bed, Jackie. I'll explain in the morning."

"But he's in your _bed_ for God's sake!"

"I was scared. Derek sent him to check on me. I fell over while he was checking my stitches and he held on. Nothing impure going on."

"You reek."

"You know, your reaction is tempting me to jump his bones here and now." She teased Jackson.

"Now?" Isaac asked, sitting up.

"No time like the present."

"True." He smirked and began to untie his shoes and take off his socks.

"Stop!" Jackson squealed.

Kat laughed and nodded. She reached behind her and stopped Isaac from removing more articles of clothing. They both laughed until they were red-faced. Jackson scurried away from the room and into his own.

Kat stood up and pulled Isaac with her. They waited a minute, and then started jumping on the bed. The sound of muffled screaming made them cover their mouths to suppress peals of laughter. After a while, Kat let out a screech and flopped down. Moments later Isaac plopped down beside her.

"You should get some sleep." She told him.

"So should you." He replied.

"I'm scared." She whispered

"I'll be right here. I'll protect you."

"Pinky promise?" Kat stuck her picky in the air.

"I pinky promise." Isaac chuckled, linking his pinky with hers.

Kat curled up and dozed off rather quickly. The house went quiet after a few minutes of everyone getting back to sleep. For the first time in years, Kat slept peacefully.

"Wake up, Kit Kat." Jackson's voice roused the redhead. She climbed out of bed and led her brother out of her room so Isaac could get more sleep.

"We're moving to London. Pack your bags we leave in two days." Was all he said before turning on his heel and going downstairs.

"Why?" Kat asked from the top.

"Because of me. I'm sorry, but this is something I can't fix." He said his voice full of emotion.

Kat nodded and went back into her room to sleep some more.

"Morning." Isaac said from the bed.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Kat faked a smile.

"I had this dream that you were moving to London."

"Crazy dream. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Sounds awesome."

They raced downstairs, scaring the pants off Jackson and started making breakfast. Half an hour later, there was a plate stacked tall with pancakes, a large bowl of eggs, and tons of bacon. The parents came downstairs and ate breakfast before heading off to work.

Jackson and Kat had a conversation using facial expressions and hand gestures. Finally Kat threw a pancake at Jackson and left the house with Isaac behind her. They went to the station and everyone could tell that something was very wrong.

"We need to talk. All of us." Kat said.

"What is it?" Scott asked

"The Whittemores and I…"

"Hm?"

"We're moving to London." She confessed, tears filling her eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! My wifi ran away and stuff happened, but I have returned!**

**Until the last time…**


	19. IMPORTANT AN

ATTENTION ATTENTION!

THE SEQUEL IS CALLED 'Alone Together' THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP.

THANK YOU


End file.
